Nicktoons Dimensional Chaos Continued
by X14333
Summary: Worlds are colliding! And its up to the Nicktoon Heroes to save their worlds from a nefarious plot by a vengeful team of villains.
1. Prologue

In a newly forged world with damaged buildings and natural resources from all across the Nicktoons universe, there was fire everywhere and unconscious Irkens, Anti-Fairies, and Fire Nation Soldiers as well as damaged cluster androids. However the Fenton Thermos was lying right in the middle of the debris and was picked up by SpongeBob SquarePants who ashes all over him. He aimed the Thermos at some ghosts from the Ghost Zone that were flying toward him and captured he them in a beam of light. "Thanks, Danny!"yelled out Spongebob.

In fact, Danny Phantom, who also looked ashes and a little beaten up, was dusting his hands off. "No problem, Sponge-Guy."he flew down toward SpongeBob and landed next to him.

The two looked at their surroundings, "Eessh! Who would think our mortal enemies could cause this much damage?"asked SpongeBob.

"Don't worry, once this is all over, we're gonna do the best we can to set things back to the way they were again."

Two Cluster Robots came charging at Danny and SpongeBob until they were wrapped up in a lavender scarf covered in diamonds. They were then thrown away from the two heroes. "And don't forget..."said a female voice. It was Lori and Leni Loud in their Whole Deck Outfits walking up to the two. Lori finished her sentence, "This was OUR home, too." Lori pointed over too what was the Burpin' Burger.

"I didn't know we lived at Burpin' Burger."said Leni.

Lori ignored her sister and continued, "Anyway, the point is that Tak is gonna pay for what she's done."

Danny nodded and turned on one of the Fenton Phones, "Jimmy, is it clear on your end?"

" _Affirmative..."_ replied Jimmy on the other end.

Meanwhile, on another part of the world, Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner(as Cleft), Avatar Aang, Arnold, and Zim were walking down a street with flipped cars and Boatmobiles. "Tak's forces are delt with on our end and we're making our way to her base now. I'll be keeping in contact with the other teams. Over and out."Jimmy hung up.

"Aw man, I hope Grandma and Grampa are okay."said Arnold.

"No sweat, dude."assured Timmy with a smile, "We got most of the guys from our worlds at the Retroville Mall. I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Turner, remind me to contact Patrick, Mr. Krabs, and Squidward later."said Jimmy, "I hate to leave my family and friends to deal with Mr. Krab's 'Appetizer'."

"Y'know it's times like this that get me wondering 'Where did it all go wrong?'" said Aang.

 _Yolkian Mother Ship..._

 _About One Week Ago..._

Tak and King Goobot were standing in front of the Trans-Dimensional Portal ready to enact the next stroke in their plan. "Ok, remind me again what we're doing."said Tak

"Right,"said Goobot, "I've set my portal's coordinates to multiple other universes as well as the extract capability which will bring our new teammates to us. I have chosen from these worlds: Sheldon J. Plankton, Vlad Masters, Anti-Cosmo, Queen Vexus, Vermonious Snaptrap, Princess Azula, Rancid Rabbit, Simon the Monster Hunter, and Edward Bighead."

"I see."replied Tak. She then realized something, "Wait, shouldn't the prologue have shown how we met instead of us acting on the plan?"

"I think we're doing that after the 'Invasion on Fairy World' chapter where we'd do a flashback of how we met and why I have this portal in front of us."

"Oh."said Tak as she then muttered, "Sounds a bit lazy if you ask me..."

King Goobot pulled a switch which activated the portal, "That's what the writer gets for writing this at 10:21pm."

A vortex opened in the portal's frame. Out came the named villains.

"Where in Neptune's name am I?"questioned Plankton.

"And WHY is everything bulge-like?"asked Azula.

"Villains,"said Tak and Goobot in unison, "We welcome you..."

The villains looked at each other and glared.


	2. Gotta Blast!

In Retroville, Jimmy Neutron and his friends, Carl Wheezer and Sheen Estevez, were gathered in the library. "I can't believe Ms. Fowl has us doing this stupid book report!"said Sheen.

"Ah, c'mon, Sheen, it won't be so bad."said Carl.

"So bad?! This report will make me lose my chance of being the first to watch the Ultra Lord season finale tonight! C'mon, Jimmy, back me up here!"

Jimmy wasn't paying attention because of the book he was reading, "Yeah, yeah, that's great Sheen."he said.

"What're you reading, Jimmy?"asked Carl.

"This book on Multiversal Connections."said Jimmy, "You see guys, after our last interface with Timmy Turner, I was interested with the wonders that lie in the deepest parts of the universe."

"So?"asked Sheen.

"So for my book report, I'm gonna use the Neutronic Gravitational Wormhole Generator 9000 to travel into these other realities and gather data on the behavior and differences that differ from our own. And the best part: there's no way Cindy Vortex could possibly top that."

"Aw, but her reports are always cooler than yours!"said Sheen.

"No offense, Jim."said Carl.

"None taken."sighed Jimmy. His watch then beeped. He pressed the button and a screen flipped open revealing a picture of the Yolkian mothership. "Shoot, it's the Yolkians! They've come back to Earth."

"Yay! Maybe they'll give us free stuff again!"said Sheen.

"I doubt it."said Jimmy. He pressed another button on his watch to contact his robotic dog, Goddard. "Jimmy to Goddard. Meet me at the Library stat! And bring me the rocket."He turned of his watch and turned to Carl and Sheen, "I'll go investigate while you two stay down here in case the Yolkians try to invade Retroville. Gotta Blast!" Jimmy then proceeded to run out the door as quickly as possible.

Sheen and Carl just stood there. Sheen piped the question, "You wanna hit the Candy Bar?"

"As long as you're buying."replied Carl. The two ran out of the library toward the Candy Bar.

Meanwhile, on the mothership, Tak was fixing up the Yolkian technology by merging it with Irken technology. Tak and King Goobot watched as both alien races were at work. "You see, your highness,"said Tak, "By merging the technological advances of both of our home planets, it'll prove much more devastating for our plan."

"Fascinating."said Goobot, "Say, why don't we see how the other villains are holding up?"

"Great idea."said Tak as the two walked off into the control room where everyone was in conversation.

Vlad and Plankton had become indulged in one another's back stories. "I mean, can you believe that?"said Plankton, "Someone just taking what's rightfully yours."

"Hmm...I know how that feels."Vlad replied thinking about the crush he had and still has on Maddie Fenton. "But I still don't understand how a mere one ounce sea sponge is able to outwit you?"

"Yes. I've learned my lesson not to underestimate him. One time he stopped me by turning into a so-called 'Rock Wizard'. Hey what about that 'Danny Phantom' fellow you keep bringing up."

Vlad groaned. "Oh, don't even get me started! For one thing he's the son of that nimrod, Jack Fenton and he always has two troubled teens at his side. One time, when I established my home base in Colorado to make a perfect clone of Daniel, his friends were still able to track me down!"

Another odd conversation popped up between Azula and Verminous Snaptrap. Azula was barking orders to her troops through a walkie talkie just as Snaptrap was ordering Larry, Ollie, and Francisco around.

"Right on it, boss!"said Ollie as he and the other members of doom dashed off.

"Eeshh!"said Snaptrap turning to Azula, "Minions, huh?"

"I agree they can be quite a pain."said Azula, "They can't even read blueprints right!"

"Hmm...hey word of advice..."he whispers into Azula's ear.

"And that really works?"she asked to which Snaptrap nodded. Azula turned the Talkie back on, "Tell the troops they'd better get it right or else I'll dunk them all in a Shark Tank!"

Snaptrap gave Azula two thumbs up.

Meanwhile, Anti-Cosmo and Vexus were discussing some recent invasions they had planned. "I once had an idea to use a villain from this universe to free me! He was a complete nimrod for trusting me! Isn't that right, Clarice?"

"Erm, it's Vexus." said Vexus reluctantly.

"I had an idea for bringing XJ9 to the Cluster by bringing the Cluster to her! It actually went better than I expected. However your plan was good too, Cosmo."

"ANTI-Cosmo."said Anti-Cosmo, "I don't ever want to be associated with that horrid excuse of a fairy..."

Ed Bighead, Simon the Monster Hunter, and Rancid Rabbit were in the weapons department drawing blueprints while making small talk.

"So what drove you two to villainy?"asked Rancid.

"Monsters."said Simon.

"Annoying neighbors."said Ed.

"What about you?"

Rancid replied, "I'm just in it for the money as all...and making a fool of that 'CatDog'."

"Attention everyone!"yelled Tak, "Are the plans ready for world er-excuse me, UNIVERSAL domination? Hm?"

Azula stood up. "My troops are establishing our headquarters in Royal Woods, Michigan as we speak. No heroes and no villains as far as we know."

Anti-Cosmo piped up. "And our plan for the attack on Fairy World is nearly underway!"

"Our B-team of villains is also underway!"said Plankton, "So far, we've got a chalk-drawing named Skrawl, some guy called Glowface, and a little green girl named Vendetta to join."

The three 90's villains stood up.

"And we've got the designs for our new weapons!"said Ed.

"Sure to annihilate those 'heroes'!"added Simon.

"Excellent!"said King Goobot. "Now all that's missing is-"Soon, alarms were blaring and lights were flashing, "-Jimmy Neutron."

Jimmy landed the Strato XL on the launch deck of the mothership. He and Goddard then jumped out. "Perfect landing."Jimmy bragged,

 _"Bark, bark!"_ said Goddard in reply.

"Now let's hurry! I suggest we send a nanobot into the main computer hall to sniff out King Goobot's nefarious plot and-"

 _"Someone help us!"_ said a female voice.

"Huh?"said Jimmy pointing into another room, "It's coming from in there!" He opened the door that slid open for him when he hacked the panel. "Hello? Is anybody here?"

The female voice came from none other than Helga Pataki trapped in a cell with Arnold, Gerald, and Ginger Foutley. "Yeah that was me."said Helga angrily, "Now let us out!"

Jimmy narrowed his eyes at Helga and turned to Arnold for answers. "What happened to you guys?"

"We're not sure."replied Arnold, "We were just coming back from a school field trip..."

Gerald finished, "Then, the next minute were on this weird ship with this red haired chick over here!"

"The same thing happened to me but I was at home writing in my diary!"said Ginger.

"Criminy!"yelled Helga to Jimmy, "Look, Egg-Head, you gonna help us out or not?"

Jimmy commanded to Goddard, "Goddard, search for a weakness in the cell's security barrier. And-"unbeknownst to Jimmy, Goobot and Tak were behind him and knocked him out with a sleeping gas on Tak's wrist."and...and..."he fainted.

When Jimmy came too, he was in the cell with the other four.

"You okay, man?"asked Gerald looking down on him.

Jimmy got up from the floor, "I'm fine."he looked at both his side to see Goddard was gone, "Huh? Leapin' Leptons! Where's my dog!?"

"Don't worry."said Tak on the other side holding the cybernetic canine, "We'll take good care of him!"

"I do wish we had more time to talk Neutron."said King Goobot, "But I simply must be off to continue my evil deads, Ta-ta!" He and Tak left the room and shut the door.

"Way to go, genius."said Helga.

Jimmy grunted. "I don't know who you are,"he said, "But you're already starting to sound like a Cindy."

"Tell me about."said Ginger

Arnold said, "You and me both."

"Hey! I'm right here, y'know."said Helga


	3. Deep Sea Danger!

Chapter 4:

Tak and King Goobot entered the main deck where the other villains were waiting. "So, we've got the egghead?"asked Rancid Rabbit.

"Affirmative."said Tak, "And look what else we salvaged."

A Yolkian came in with Goddard strapped to a cart by his body and snout. "We were able to take Neutron's errr ...'Goddard' ...as he calls it ,while he was going beddy-bye. Plankton, Any ideas?"

Goddard whimpered as Plankton jumped onto him. He examined Goddard's parts, "Hmmm. A class 5 android powered by artificial dark matter and microscopic supercomputer capable of projecting the natural thoughts of an ordinary land canine."He turned to Ed Bighead, "You! See if your folks over at Conglomo can find any parts of Goddard that could prove as an advantage to us."

"Fine,"said Ed, "But I better be getting paid extra for this."

Simon followed behind with Ed, "Hold on! I'll come with you! I have a plan..."

An Irken pulled a lever on King Goobot's portal to send the two to O-Town. They jumped through the portal as it then closed.

Vexus walked up to King Goobot and Tak, "Tak, Goobot."she said, "Our plans to invade Fairy World are now complete, my Cluster Androids are ready to attack on your command!"

Azula piped up, "And my Fire Nation soldiers have finished up our base in that other dimension you wanted to place it in."

Meanwhile, in Royal Woods, Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride were walking home from school. "Hey, Lincoln, have you noticed anything weird around here, lately?"asked Clyde.

"What do you mean?"asked Lincoln.

"Well we could talk about those people in masks building a giant hot dog stand."Clyde pointed up at the newly built 'Dee-Lishus Weenie Stand' surrounded by Fire Nation soldiers. Clyde also saw ships being landed into the building that were holding alien technology! "Or we could talk about that weird technology through that entrance."

"Hmm..."said Lincoln, "Y'know now that you mention it that DOES seem a little weird. Tell you what, we'll start an investigation tonight at midnight. My parents are on a cruise right now so we shouldn't have to big of a problem there."

"Sounds good!"said Clyde, "My dads bought me a Spy kit last Christmas so I'll bring the equipment!"

"In that case, tonight, let's put Operation: 'Investigate the Big Strange Hot Dog Building with Alien Technology and See What's Going on and Figure out a Shorter Name for this Operation' into action!"

Back on the ship, Jimmy, Arnold, Gerald, Helga, and Ginger were still trapped in the containment unit assessing the situation and being introduced to one another,"So you say you guys are from alternate worlds?"

"Seems like it."said Arnold. "Although, I have no idea why they'd capture us."

"You're right, it's not like King Goobot to capture innocent kids like you guys. I mean PARENTS sure, but..."

"Anyway, you'd better have a plan on getting us outta here, bucko."said Helga holding up her fist. "Or else you're answering to Ol'Betsy."

"Stop it, Helga!"said Ginger, "Give Jimmy some time to think. We'll all get out of this place eventually."

"Not to mention we have to face off against Goobot and his friend in purple."said Jimmy, "Listen, no matter what idea I come up with we'd all have to work together to set things back to normal."

"The kid's right."said Gerald, "I'm game if it means beating some alien butt!"

"Wherever Gerald goes, I go too."said Arnold, "Count me in!"

"You've got me on your team too, boys. The last thing I'd want is for my world to be taken over by a bunch of egg-shaped aliens."said Ginger, "And don't forget Helga."

"Hey, I just wanna get back home, Red!"said Helga angrily, "But, count me in too, I guess."

"Great!"said Jimmy, "Now, lets hurry. If the Yolkians already came by into your worlds, who knows what dimension is next?"

Later, at the Chum Bucket in Bikini Bottom, Plankton and Vlad(wearing an air supply) were waiting for one of the villains they requested for them to join the B Team of villains. They were in front of a Dimensional Gate similar to the one Tak had."Remind me why we're in your world again?"asked Vlad.

"I've read up on this guy's history and I saw that his cousin has a weapon we can use for our plan."explained Plankton. "He agreed to our cause but he only would if I gave him a body just like his old one."

"Uh...pardon me?"

Suddenly, a pink portal opened in front of them. "You'll see why."said Plankton.

Out came none other than Kraang Subprime who right now was just a brain creature with scars and an eyepatch. "Ah, Krang!"he yelled rubbing his eyes,"Ever been trapped in a dimension where everything is black and white for a whole year? It's not easy on the eyes y'know!"

Vlad was disgusted with Kraang but Plankton walked right up to him, "Kraang Subprime, we meet at last!"

"Don't get friendly with me, Sheldon! You haven't forgotten our deal, have you?"

"Of course not!"said Plankton pressing a button on a remote. Out from one of Planktons doors came Kraang's new giant Irma Mech, "Went by the exact blue prints you sent me."

Kraang climbed into the middle control station of the mech, "Aw yeah, baby! Kraang Subprime is back!"he said looking down on Plankton, "Not bad for a microscopic earthling."

"Ahem!"said Vlad, "Mr. Kraang, Plankton said that you had some kind of ultimate weapon of some sort?"

"Yeah, yeah, keep your cape on, Dracula!"said Kraang typing on one of Plankton's computers and activating another portal in the gate. "Right this way."

They all went through the portal and on the other side was Dimension X. Plankton rubbed his stubs together, "Ohohoho. This'll do nicely."said Plankton.

What Plankton saw was the original 1980's Technodrome sitting right next to Kraang's Palace. Vlad also gained an evil grin, "Indeed."

"Yeah, it's pretty great."said Kraang, "Even if it did belong to my simpleton of a cousin."

Plankton was too caught up in an evil laugh to pay attention to what the two were talking about.

Meanwhile, back in Bikini Bottom, Spongebob and Squidward were on their way to work at the Krusty Krab. Spongebob was rambling on about what he did last night. "So then, I accidentally fed Gary a gram too much of his snail food and then I took him to the pet hospital where they had to extract the extra gram by sticking a tube-"

Squidward angrily and uncomfortably pressed his tentacle over Spongebob's mouth, "Do NOT finish that sentence!"

"SpongeBob! Squidward!"yelled a voice revealed to belong to Patrick Star.

Once Squidward let go, Spongebob asked, "What is it, buddy?"

"You guys never told me that Mr. Krabs bought a new Giant Golf Ball!"

Spongebob and Squidward looked at each other confused.

"I've worked for Eugene longer than SpongeBob has and I know for sure that he wouldn't spend a dime on anything huge."

"Nuh-uh!"said Patrick, "C'mon, I'll show you!"

The two followed Patrick down to the now destroyed Krusty Krab where the Technodrome was standing in front of it. There, Plankton was standing on the Irma Mech's shoulder while Mr. Krabs was standing frightened at the sight of Kraang. "Give up the formula, Eugene!"

"Never, Plankton!"said Krabs, "You can tear out me lungs and intestines before I let you have the secret Krabby Patty Formula!"

Kraang looked at Plankton with an eyebrow raised, "Y'know when you said 'formula' I thought you meant formula for disaster."

"If you saw the aftermath of Plan Z, you'd understand why I want it so much."muttered Plankton to Kraang, "Anyways, he clearly asked for it, cut em' in two!"

Kraang activated his saw blade to which Mr. Krabs replied, "GAH! I take it back!"

Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward looked in shock at what was happening. "Oh no!"said Spongebob, "That's no golf ball, Patrick, that's one of Plankton's new machines and it looks like he's got some weird looking jellyfish working for him!"

Plankton could hear them from a mile away, he looked at the three with shock, "Spongebob! I should've known that you'd stop by."he said, "Oh, that reminds me, I'd like you to meet one of my other friends. Oh, _Vlaaad_!"

Vlad appeared from seemingly nowhere and charged a pink laser at the three, "You rang?"he asked.

"What's with the Halloween Costume?"asked Squidward.

"I dunno."said Spongebob happily pointing at Vlad's hairdo. "But I like his spunk!"

Vlad grinned, "So sorry you won't live long enough to enjoy it!"

When they woke up they found themselves tied in rope with Mr. Krabs inside the Technodrome, "Wh-where are we?"Squidward asked.

Kraang Subprime got in Squidward's face, "Good you're awake."he said.

"Wait, who are you guys?"asked Spongebob.

"Were you NOT paying attention, Invertebrate?"said Vlad, "I am Vlad Plasmius and this is Kraang and you are all inside the Technodrome!"

"Not that it'll matter, anyway."said Plankton jumping on buttons. "We need to get rid of you three."he pointed at Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward.

"That's right, hope you folks like road trips!"said Kraang.

Patrick smiled, "You bet we do! Just give me some time to pack my rocks!"

"Good..."said Kraang ignoring Patrick's' last statement as the Technodrome's portal opened, "Than say hi to my cousin for me!"

Vlad grabbed the three and threw them into the portal. They all screamed.

"NOOOO!!" yelped Mr. Krabs, "You'll never get away with this, Plankton!"

"Wanna bet?"asked Plankton holding the Krabby Patty Secret Formula in his hand. "Vlad, Kraang! Too base in Royal Woods!" The two villains typed the coordinates.

The Technodrome disappeared in a flash of light leaving a destroyed Krusty Krab and a squid, sponge, and starfish spiraling in a dimensional rift!


	4. A Tale of Aliens, Robots, and Ghosts!

At Conglomo in the city of O-Town, Simon the Monster Hunter was looking at a computer that was connected to a deactivated Goddard. Ed Bighead came in with three of his anthropomorphic scientists. "What are you doing?"asked Ed.

"Pipe it, Bighead!"Simon demanded, "If you must know, I'm going through Goddard's memory banks seeing if we can find anything of use to the team!"

"What makes you think we will? It's just a dog."

"But look at all these weapons that his inventor installed him with."Simon showed him the weapons on the computer screen, "There's a Proton Blaster, Atom Paralyzer, a Particle Beam, every weapon we can think of!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice but it's not like we can use them at all! As far as we know, he only follows the commands of that Jimmy Neutron kid!"

Simon grinned."That's where your wrong! It's why I called you and your scientists down here. Earlier, I found a lost set of data in Goddard's systems titled 'The Decimator'. Looking through his memory, I found out that the Decimator was created when one of our targets, a boy named Timmy Turner mixed his molecular structure with one of his Video Games which caused Goddard to go crazy and destroy the town!"

"Pshh. If only you were good at catching monsters as well as you are with robotics."

Ed said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha. Very funny."replied Simon as he pointed at the Conglomo Scientists, "You three! Unleash the data back into Goddard's systems! Got it?"

"Yes sir!"the Scientists all said in unison as they all began to work on Goddard.

Meanwhile, in the Invader Zim universe, Zim was in the "Making Stuff Room" of his base. There Zim has experimenting with his human test subject, Nick. "Ah, Nick, and how are we doing today?"Zim asked.

Nick squealed. "I'm having the best day ever!"he said, "I'm so happy..."

"Good, good...I hope you like spiraling in a Dimensional Wormhole."Zim said gesturing to his latest creation, "With this, I'll finally be able to rid the Earth of humans by bringing in the legendary INTER-DIMENSIONAL SUPERMOOSE!"He held up a photo of a giant moose. "And who else to test my brilliant machine of magnificence than YOU, Nick!"

"Zoopy Doo, sounds good to me!"

"Okay then just GET IN THERE!"Zim said shoving Nick into the portal.

In the rift, SpongeBob and co. were still tied up screaming. Until eventually they got bored. "So how long does this go on for?"asked Squidward.

"'bout two or three more chapters at the least."said Patrick.

"Great..."

Just then, Nick passed by waving at the three, "Hiya, sea critters!"

"Like I said, great..."

Back in Zim's Lab, Zim was pondering. "Y'know,"he said, "Tak has probably sworn ever living vengeance against me and yet she's remained silent for months! Computer!"

"*Sigh* What?"The computer groaned.

"I would like for you to run a scan for any signs of Tak activity across the entire Dimensional Matrix!"

"Fine..."said the computer whose screen showed a map of all of space. A red dot is spotted on the map. "Invader Tak has been carrying out her duties right here, sir!"

"Hmm... strange, she's off of this plane of existence. What could she be doing there?"

"According to my readings, she has been assembling an army of Inter-Dimensional villains to succeed in world domination!"

"Wow! Then I guess it's a total coincidence that I have built this portal on the same day that she had brought together a buncha villains! I mean this was totally not intentional by any means necessary and one of those means includes a small portion of my life being written by some inferior human whose just crossing universes just cause he can!"

"Okay..."the computer said weirded out, "So I think that maybe you're going to go on another crazy adventure?"

"Indeed, computer."said Zim in a menacing tone, "GIR! MINI MOOSE!"

Gir and Mini Moose appear from a tube connected to the ceiling, "Yes sir!"said Gir in Duty Mode.

"Nyah!"said Mini Moose.

"I have received word that Tak has a new plot so it's ADVENTURE TIME!"

"Nyah."

"Please, it wouldn't last 7 years on the air, Mini Moose. Anyways, start up the Voot Cruiser, we're going on an Inter-Dimensional road trip!"

"Yahoo!"said Gir in his default mode, "I'll make some biscuits!!"

Meanwhile, in the town of Tremorton, alarms were going off and sirens were blaring. Nora Wakeman was in her lab checking up on the alerts. Just then, her daughter/creation, Jenny Wakeman had just flown in on the scene. "Mom!"she called, "What's the trouble?"

Ms. Wakeman explained, "Oh it's worse than I'd ever fear, XJ9!"

"What is it? Space Bikers? Armagedroid? The Mudslinger? Whatever it is I can handle it!"

"It's Vexus! She's returned and this time she isn't alone!"

"What's she planning now?"

"She's working with an army of villains that are just as evil as she is! And she has a new Cluster army on her side! Although I'm not entirely clear on her plan. But, I know for sure that her plans are being carried out in a whole different universe!"

"I'm definitely concerned, Mom, but how am I supposed to get to an alternate world from here?"

Ms. Wakeman explained, "Well, remember when you were trapped on Cluster Prime? Sheldon and I created a machine that would allow to travel through time and space! It should have the same frequency to freely pass between universes."

"Sounds great!"said Jenny taking off to the basement, "Thanks, mom!"

"Good luck, XJ9!"

When Jenny got to the basement, she saw the machine and started pushing buttons and pulling levers. Soon, a dark rip in time and space opened. "That oughta do it!"she said flying into the rip. "Time to squash some bugs!"

Meanwhile again, at the base in Royal Woods, Tak, Vexus, Snaptrap, King Goobot, Azula, Anti Cosmo, and Rancid Rabbit had arrived through the portal on Goobots ship. Once it closed, the two looked around, "Looks like the plan is going very smoothly."said Tak.

"Indeed."said Vexus, "We should be ruling the Multiverse by tomorrow!"

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about that, Tak."said Snaptrap, "Y'know since there's so many worlds, how do you suppose were gonna rule them all at once?"

"Hate to say it,"said Rancid, "But the rat's got a good point."

"Not to worry, gentlemen!"assured Tak, "As soon as the others return, I will explain our next phase in the plan!"A bright light formed from seemingly nowhere, "Speaking of which, we've got a special delivery coming in!"

The Technodrome appeared. The door folded open and Vlad, Plankton, and Kraang Subprime came out.

"What took you so long?"asked Azula crossing her arms.

Plankton giggled and held up a bottle containing a piece of paper, "This is what took so long!"he said. "The secret formula for making Krabby Patties!"

"I see."said King Goobot, "But, did you happen to take anyone that could stand in our way?"

"Yes, we did."said Vlad, "We were able to take Plankton's business rival."he held up a tied Mr. Krabs who had ducktape on his mouth and had had a worried expression. "And right now, his employees and some pink starfish are flying through a Dimensional rift."

"Excellent!"said Tak as she then saw Kraang Subprime, "Ah, Mr. Subprime! We meet at last. Come to join the B-Team, I take it?"

"Yeah, yeah, just tell me where to go!"

Tak pointed to another room, "Right that way. Rancid Rabbit will escort you. Rancid?"

"Yes sir."said Rancid reluctantly, "Right this way, Mr. Subprime."Kraang followed Rancid into the other room.

"So, did Simon and Bighead get back yet?"asked Plankton.

"Unfortunately No,"replied Azula, "They're still over at Conglomo with Neutron's dog."

"Heaven knows WHY it's taking them so long."said Goobot, "It's four hours to mid night in this dimension's time stream."

"Well, they'd better hurry up."said Anti-Cosmo, "I want to have control over Fairy World as soon as possible."

"Frankly, I do to."said Vlad, "I find the power source of your dimension quite intriguing, Anti-Cosmo.

The D.O.O.M gang walked up to the villains, "Er...bosses! You'd better have a look at this." You'd better have a look at this.

The villains gathered around a monitor and saw two red blips on the screen. "What the heck is that?"asked Snaptrap. "Francisco?"

"Eyy...well, boss, it looks like two of them targets of yours are comin' toward our base."said Francisco.

Snaptrap spat at Larry, "Dang it, Larry, how could you let this happen?! Into the shark tank with you!"he pushed a big red button

and a hatch opened under Larry as he fell into a pool of sharks.

Tak gave a slightly disturbed look, "Anyway...I would say that without a doubt that Zim is on to our plan. And through the files I read on your enemy, Vexus, I'd say XJ9 is too."

"What should we do?"asked King Goobot, "Should we just let them come to the base and then kidnap them?"

"Not right now,"said Tak, "The last thing we'd want is our newly built base to get destroyed by XJ9."

"No worries, I have a solution."said Anti-Cosmo holding up his wand, "I can re-route the dimensional rift between here and their worlds with my magic."

"The question is, whose dimension do we send them to?"said Azula, "Sending them back to their own universes would be impossible at this point."

Snaptrap took a look at the monitor again, "Hmm...definitely not mine, those T.U.F.F. agents, Puppy and Katswell, would assume that they're from D.O.O.M. and try to trace it back to me."he explained.

"And my world is ruled out, too."said Plankton, "We need them alive for the plan and not drowned."

"Actually, what about my world?"said Vlad, "I read the same files on XJ9 as Tak has and I'd like to see how she fairs against my enemy, Danny Phantom."

"Hmm...Perhaps."said Tak, "When a hero fights another hero, massive destruction and chaos could happen. But as for Zim?"

"Oh, we'll just send him over to the same place."said Anti-Cosmo, "After all, whats the worst that could happen?"

"I suppose your right. Zim isn't really much of a fighter as much as a thinker. But, again, we still need him alive."

"True. In which case, I'll just put them in different locations of Vlad's Universe and the rest can progress by itself." Anti-Cosmo raised his glowing wand.

 _Anti-Poof!_ A cloud said in big letters over the monitors. This caused the rift to change direction away from Royal Woods and spill into Amity Park.

Meanwhile, at the Amity Park Box Corporation, Danny Phantom was fighting the Box Ghost, "You think you can defeat me?"he said, "Well, you can't! For I am the Box Ghost. Soul deliverer of square, cardboard vengeance."

"Man, I've fought you so much, I've run out of box puns. Oh wait, I've got it."said Danny flying up to the Box Ghost foot first, "So you like boxes, huh? What do you think about KICK Boxing!?" He kicked him which knocked the Box Ghost into a pile of boxes.

"You speak of a different kind of boxing!"said Box Ghost getting back up, "Therefore the pun doesn't make any-"before he could finish a beam of light sucked him into the Fenton Thermos held by Danny.

"Hey, gimme a break!"said Danny, "I said I was running out of puns!"

Danny flew out of the building, intangible.

At the Amity Park City Hall, people were gathered to take pictures of the Danny Phantom statue. Suddenly a portal opened and out came Zim's Voot Cruiser which destroyed the statue. "Gulliver's Travels!"yelled Mr. Lancer, "Run, people! Aliens!"

"But, how do we know it's not just some ordinary guy driving a UFO?"asked Dash.

The cockpit opened and smoke cleared out revealing Zim rubbing his head.

"Oh, crud! It is Aliens! Run!!!"

The Amity Park citizens ran away from the scene. Then, Zim got out followed by GIR and Mini Moose. "Feh, pitiful humans."said Zim.

"Aw, I think they cute!"said GIR. "They like puppies!!"

"Nyah!"said Mini Moose.

"Let's focus on the task at hand!"said Zim, "Finding Tak!"

At Casper High, the Cheerleaders were practicing their routine for the next football game, "C-A-S-P-E-R what's that spell? Casper High!"

The routine was interrupted by another portal appearing in front of them and spit out Jenny.

Once she got up, Paulina got up in her face, "Hey! You interrupted our cheerleading practice!"

"Sorry!"Jenny apologized, "But right now, the safety of my world is at stake!"she blasted of with her rocket pigtails.

"That..."said Kwan coming out through the front door, "Was one shiny chick."


	5. Exposition!

Back at the Deelishus Weenie corporation in Royal Woods, the Villains were monitoring Zim, Jenny, and Danny from three different screens. "Alright!"said Snaptrap, "Exactly as I planned."

Vlad glared at Snaptrap, "Need I remind you that this was MY idea?"

"Oh, heh, heh, sorry. Not used to being in a big group like this."

"Never you mind that, you two!"said Tak, "The Invasion is nearly underway..."

In the vents of the corporation, Lincoln and Clyde were crawling around but stopped when Clyde heard Tak speak. "Lincoln,"said Clyde with fear, "You'd better take a listen to this."

The two gathered at the vent grill that Clyde heard Tak's voice come from. They looked through it and saw the team of Villains at the monitors, "Who are those guys?"said Lincoln, "Or better question, WHAT are they?"

Clyde pointed at Azula, "Well, at least SHE's human. Maybe we dropped in on a costume party?"

"With this kind of alien technology? I don't think so. Wait, the one in the purple dress is talking."

"...Before long the entire Multiverse will belong to us and the Irken Empire!"said Tak.

"Might I suggest you tell us the rest of the plan?"asked King Goobot.

"Yeah, you said that you were gonna tell us when Ed and Simon get here."said Rancid Rabbit who had Plankton on his shoulder.

"Hmm, you're right and those two are taking quite awhile."Tak said walking to an Irken computer. "I'll set up a com link from here to Mr. Bighead's world."she typed on the computer.

Lincoln and Clyde exchanged worried looks. "Multiverse?"said Clyde "The heck are they talking about?"

"And what's an Irken Empire?"said Lincoln, "Either way I think it's a good call to say that these guys are pure evil! Let's keep listening."

Simon answered Tak's call, "What do you want, Tak? We're very busy right now. We've been trying to alter Goddard's data, Memory Banks, and Ablilties all day."

"And how's that coming?"

"Frankly, it's turning out to be a long process. Is that all?"

"Get Bighead in shot I need to talk to the both of you."demanded Tak, "We're going to go over the plan."

Ed walked next to Simon so that both of them were in the shot. "Right here, you were saying?"said Ed.

"Good."said Tak, "Now, as you all know the Invasion on Fairy World is a go."

"Yeah, yeah, tell us something we don't know."said Plankton.

"The reason? I have a little project that I'm working on that'll aid us in conquering our universes."

"In what way specifically?"asked Azula. "We could easily dominate the Multiverse from our own collaboration."

"True, but, at the same?"asked Tak.

"What're you implying?"asked Anti-Cosmo.

Tak explained, "By extracting the 'Magic' found in the power stick of those so-called 'Fairy Godparents' and applying it to my machine. It'll set of a magnetic field linking our worlds along with dozens of others others to the one we stand on right now."

Simon realized, "And through this process, the worlds we'll attract to our base like magnets? But then, won't the worlds collapse with each other."

"Not necessarily."said Tak going on, "As long as the worlds are coming together at a constant speed and not an instantaneous one, they should start to merge with each other because of the magnetic field surrounding it."

"So if I'm to understand the plan correctly, you want to forge a new world that'll belong to yours and Goobot's empires?"said Vlad.

"And all of us as well. Granted humans will be our slaves and wait on us Hand and foot..."

"Say no more!"said all the villains in unison.

"You should've just explained the plan when we all first met!"exclaimed Snaptrap.

Tak snickered, "Hmph, that's what I like about you folks. Always eager for villainy and revenge." She turned to the screen, "You two, we'll be over as soon as possible to view your progress. Until then, keep working and stay where you are." She shut off the com link.

Plankton jumped of Rancid's shoulder and walked toward the portal, "Let's go, the four hours went by and it's midnight!"

"But we said before, Plankton."said King Goobot, "It's only on this dimension's time steam."

"Well, It feels like it's midnight on my world."

"I suppose we should get some rest before tomorrow."said Tak, "We've got a big day on Sunday."

"I thought Vexus said we'd rule by tomorrow."said Anti-Cosmo.

"Rethinking my earlier statement,"said Vexus, "I agree with Tak, as soon as we check on Edward and Simon, you all should return back to our home worlds. Tak can handle the preparations for tomorrow."

"Indeed."said Tak. "Any further questions?"

"Vexus and I plan to travel to my universe after Anti-Cosmo's to capture the Avatar, any suggestions?"asked Azula.

"If you do plan on doing that with Vexus, I urge you to travel to two other worlds first and capture on of our targets: Eliza Thornberry and Tommy Pickles. They have no special powers so they should be easily captured."

"Perfect!"said Plankton jumping on button to button, "Now let's go. I've got a hankering for some Holographic Meatloaf. Especially now that I have the formula, Krabs is incapacitated on Goobot's ship, AND that Sponge-Brat is still in that Dimensional rift to "2-Dimensional Earth"as Kraang calls it."

The portal opened and every villain but Tak went through it. Tak walked off and closed the door behind her.

Lincoln and Clyde were still in the vents with faces of shock. "This is not good, Clyde."said Lincoln, "The whole Multiverse is in danger and it's up to us to save it."

"What should WE do about it?"asked Clyde, "We're just kids!"

"Kids that broke into an alien facility inside a giant hot dog stand."Lincoln kicked the vent grill off. "Besides they've got that portal over there that can go into other dimensions. Like in the Ace Savvy comics, where there's a villain there's a hero trying to stop them. All we gotta do is go through that portal, find some heroes and return back to Royal Woods while they kick butt!"

Lincoln and Clyde jumped from the vents and onto the ground where they walked over to the portal machine. "Lincoln, do you know how to work this thing?"asked Clyde.

"I thought I'd just wing it. The little green guy did it, it shouldn't be that hard."Lincoln pressed random buttons and then the portal opened. "After you, good buddy."

Clyde jumped into the portal followed by Lincoln. It closed after they went through it.

Meanwhile, on Goobot's ship, Jimmy's team was contemplating on what to do to escape. "Okay, so as we all know, King Goobot and Tak are holding Goddard captive somewhere and has us trapped inside together like bugs. I'm afraid even with our combined minds it won't be enough to get us free."

"What else could you need?"said Helga angrily, "You've got me, Football head, Red Head...Tall-haired head!"

"Note that I said combined MINDS, Helga. I'm afraid even with what you call 'Old Betsie', it still would not be enough to get past King Goobot's goons."

Suddenly, a portal opened from thin air outside the cell, almost startling Jimmy's team and out came Lincoln and Clyde. "Whoa, where are we, Clyde?"asked Lincoln, "It's like something out of a freaky Sci-Fy Movie."

Clyde noticed the other team and pointed, "With human captives and everything!"he stated. He then looked at his new 3-D figure, "And why's everything so bulgy now?"

"Hmm. YOU two are definitely from an alternate universe if you're sceptical on the 3-Dimensional nature of my world."said Jimmy

"YOURE world? So we really are in another dimension?"asked Lincoln.

"Yeah, we all are, in fact."said Ginger.

"Lincoln, I bet it has something to do with that Tak girl."said Clyde.

Gerald jumped, "Little alien girl? Purple skirt?"he asked. "Guys, you know what this means?"

"That a haircut for you is seriously overdue?"said Helga

"No...err...maybe, but that's not the point."said Gerald, "These guys know about Goobot and that alien girl. Maybe they know what they're up to!"

Jimmy pondered, "Good thinking, Gerald!"he said, "What did you guys say your names were? Lincoln and Clyde?"

"Uh, yeah, and you are?"asked Lincoln.

"My name is Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius, And these guys are my new found Inter-Dimensional friends, Arnold, Gerald, and Ginger."

"Hey, whatta 'bout me, Bucko?"yelled Helga

Arnold sighed, "And this is Helga, an...aquaintence...from my world."

"Awesome! We could really use your help in saving OUR world! You see-"

"We'd love to help, Lincoln."said Jimmy, "But, as you can see, we're having troubles of our own. We're trapped in this thing unless you guys can figure out the coding of the security systems."

"Yeesh, this would be the one time I would be HAPPY to see Lisa's engineering skills in action."

"I think I can do it."said Clyde, "My dads taught me engineering just last week, it's actually easier than it looks." He walked up to the control panel and pressed buttons on it. "This oughta get you guys out."

The cell opened and the team stepped out, "Thanks for the assistance,"Jimmy thanked, "I think we owe you a debt of gratitude by helping save your world. But, do you know Tak's plan?"

"Big time!"said Lincoln, "And something tells me that it's WAY bigger than you think!"

Back in Amity Park, that night, Danny was flying through the sky toward Fenton Works, "Pretty easy night tonight."he said, " The forecast is clear skies with no ghost in sight!"

 _"Don't get cocky!"_ said Sam through a Fenton Phone Danny was wearing, _"You know, we haven't heard from Vlad since he attempted to quote unquote 'Protect Us' from the Disasteroid."_

"Yeah, and we wanna keep it that way."said Danny, "By the way, how's Hawaii?"

" _Pretty good! Right now we-"_ Sam was interrupted by a Blue Streak that passed Danny.

"Let be get back to you on that, Sam."Danny turned of the Fenton Phone, "I got some witty remark to reuse."He flew after the steak.

Jenny was flying fast and searching the town as quickly as she can, "Come on, Vexus, I know you're here somewhere!"

Danny was flying right next to Jenny as they exchanged eye contact, "Um, miss, I believe you're speeding!"he said grinning.

"What the-!?"Jenny gawked, "How are you flying that fast? Come to think of it, how are you flying to begin with?"

"The magic of the Ghost Zone, sister."Danny laughed, "Speaking of it, I bet my whole left kidney that you are in kahoots with Skulker."

The two stopped in mid-air, "And I bet MY internal dashboard that you're working with Vexus!"

Danny muttered, "I'm not sure what a 'Vexus' is. But I'm game for a fight if she is!"

The two smiled and glared at one another, "So whaddya say to a little Friday Night Fisticuffs?"asked Jenny.

"As one might say, 'Put up your dukes'!"

As all of this was happening, Zim was watching from afar through binoculars, "Hmm...Earthly lifeforms about to destroy themselves?"said Zim pulling up a lawn chair as GIR shot out some Weenies, Cans of Poop, and Irken food sticks out from his head. "This outta be good."

"Nyah!"said Mini-Moose with the final word

 **Next time: Who will come out on top? Jenny or Danny? Where do SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward wind up? And what in the Multiverse are the heroes from _Rocko's Modern Life, CatDog, and Aaahh!! Real Monsters_ up to? **

**Find out in Chapter 7:**

 **Attack on Fairy World!**


	6. Teenage Superheroes!

In O-Town, Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert were knocking on Ed Bighead's door. "Mr. Bighead! Are you home?"asked Rocko.

Heffer was holding an apology cake that said 'Sorry About the Yard', "He'd better hurry up and answer."he said looking at the cake, "I'm starvin'!"

"Why are we here again, Rocko?"asked Filbert.

Rocko explained. "Spunky got into Mr. Bigheads salmon bushes again last week. So, we're giving him this apology cake to say that we're sorry."

Ed's wife, Bev Bighead, answered the door, "Rocko! Boys!"she greeted, "What brings ya here."

"Hello, Mrs. Bighead."greeted Rocko, "Is the Mr. in?"

"Oh you know Ed, off on his little business trips. But please come in."

One the trio was inside, they sat on the sofa as Bev walked into the kitchen. "I'll go ahead and fix you boys up some lemonade."

"Please and thank you!"said Rocko.

The front door opened again and in came Glowface and Vendetta carrying one of Tak's portals. "That stupid green alien thinks she can boss me around."said Vendetta.

Glowface said, "Hey sister, this ain't exactly peaches and cream for me either. Let's just put this down and go on break."

"Best thing you've said all day."The two put the portal down and walked off.

Rocko's Trio smiled at one another and looked at the portal. "Let's not get any silly ideas, mates."

"Y'mean like traveling to alternative universes?"asked Filbert.

"Maybe even one where you're married to Melba, living in a big mansion, and working at the mother load of all comic book stores?" Suggested Heffer.

Rocko thought about it more, "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to check out ONE alternate world."

Meanwhile in the dimensional rift, SpongeBob's gang was reaching the end of the rift looking as tired as ever. "Is it over yet?"asked Patrick.

"Now I'm hoping to go to that place Kraang was talking about."said Squidward.

They saw a bright light at the end of the tunnel. "And there it is! Finally."said SpongeBob.

In the 1987 TMNT reality, on the streets of New York, the 80's Turtles along with 80's Casey Jones were battling the 80's Bebop and Rocksteady who were guarding the 80's Shredder and Krang. "Your toast Toitles!"said Bebop.

"Not if we have anything to say about it, dudes."said Michaelangelo, "COWABUNGA!"He then attacked the Mutant Hog with his Nunchucks.

"Donnie, any bright ideas BESIDES fight with honor?"asked Raphael fighting Rocksteady.

"Hold on, just let me tune into my portal projector. Maybe I can contact the other us's for help."said Donatello tuning his portal device. "And..."

Suddenly, the portal opened up and spat out SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward who fell in Bebop and Rocksteady, "Ugh...Lucky shot!"said Rocksteady.

"Nice job, Don."said Leonardo.

"Uh...I didn't do anything, Leo."said Donatello.

"What!?"said Shredder slicing the ropes around the trio in anger, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Reinforcements from Dimension X?"questioned Krang looking at a freaked out SpongeBob and Patrick.

"Oh, y-you must be Kraang's cousin heh, heh."said SpongeBob.

"No way!"said Leonardo helping SpongeBob up, "They're definitely on our side. I can feel it."

"And it's pretty obvious in retrospect."said Raphael. "Just look at the Squid-Guy's scrawny arms."

"Psh. Y'know you're kind of rude."said Squidward.

"Gimme a break!"

"And he looks like the party dude."said Patrick looking at Mikey.

Michaelangelo smiled, "Rock on, bro! Cowabunga!"

"Who are you guys, anyway?"asked SpongeBob shaking Leo's hand.

"We are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!"said Leo, "I'm Leonardo and that's Raphael, Donatello, and Michaelangelo."

"Ah, like the renaissance painters."said Squidward.

"What?"

"*Sigh*Nothing..."

"Enough talk!"said Shredder continuing to attack until he then came in contact with Casey Jones.

"I'll take Bubblegum and Shredhead,"said Casey holding his hockey stick, "You help these guys out."

"Thanks Casey."thanked Raphael.

"What're you're names, bros?"asked Mikey.

"Oh, I'm SpongeBob Squarepants!"said SpongeBob, "And these are my best friends, Patrick and Squidward."

"Not his best friend."said Squidward.

"Are you guys mutants too?"asked Donatello.

"Uh...wait wait...don't tell me."said Patrick thinking hard.

"I'll help out Pat."said Mikey thinking hard too. "C'mon think...think!"

"I think you guys'll be here for awhile."said Raph.

Back in Amity Park, we see that Dash is walking his pet dog. "Y'know something, Pookey?"said Dash, "Walking you around really takes my nerves off this whole alien space ship thing."

In front of Dash, Jenny was shot down from the air leaving a crater in the sidewalk. She got back up and flew back into the air.

"And now I'm worried about robots attacking us!" He grabbed Pookey and ran off screaming.

In the air, Jenny saw Danny rubbing his fist. "If it makes you feel any better, punching you hurt my hand pretty good."

"Well this'll hurt even more."said Jenny turning her arm into a laser gun and rapidly fired at Danny.

"WHOA!"said Danny dodging the lasers until eventually getting hit and landing on a nearby build. "Yaaaahh!! Oof!"

Jenny landed on the building and turned her hands into giant spiked fists. "Here I come."said Jenny running towards Danny, "Chaaarge!"

"I don't think so!"said Danny as he went Intangible just before the impact of Jenny's fists. This caused Jenny to get it stuck in a water tower.

It turned out to be the Fanlair from the Fanboy and Chum Chum universe. Fanboy and Chum Chum themselves were watching the fight from the ledge of their towers. "Wow this is some fight huh, Fanboy?"

"Yes, Chum Chum, indeed it is!"replied Fanboy as he then looked down, "Yuh-oh!"

"What?"

"Once Jenny got her arm out, the support for the water tower collapsed causing it to fall with Fanboy and Chum Chum on it.

"Hey Chum Chum,"said Fanboy, "Let's agree to never traverse dimensions just for a cameo again."

"Agreed!"said Chum Chum.

Once it hit the ground, the two shouted in unison, "WE'RE OKAY!"

Danny turned back into his solid form and dusted his hands, "Hehe, that showed her."

Jenny kicked Danny from behind and into a wall. "Alright now tell me, what's Vexus' plan."

"Listen I don't know what the heck a 'Cluster' is or who 'Vexus' is."

"LIAR!"Jenny said pushing her foot into Danny harder, "Why should I trust you?"

"Ack! Good question."said Danny going into the wall, "And I can ask YOU the same thing."

Danny grabbed Jenny by the Leg and pulled her inside. The two turned back into solid form and continued to fight, "How do I know your not in cahoots with Skulker?"

"Skulker?"asked Jenny, "Am I supposed to know who that is?"

"C'mon I know for sure you're not with Vlad. Otherwise, you'd look like my mom."

Jenny then had a thought. "Speaking of Moms...I think I know how we can settle this."

Zim was watching from a window. "WHAT!? They've stopped killing each other! Why? I wanted to see some destruction and stuff!"

 _"Affirmative."_ said Gir in a duty mode as he brought out a giant laser cannon from his head and destroyed the building.

The building became a pile of rubble as Jenny then lifted the debris and got out while Danny turned intangible and flew out. "What the heck was that!?"

"I dunno."said Jenny, "I think we might be under attack by that guy!"Jenny pointed at Zim who crawled out of the debris with Gir and Mini Moose.

"Nyah!"said Mini Moose.

"Gah! We've been spotted! Way to go, Gir!"yelled Zim.

" _You's welcome_!"said Gir.

"Hmph, truce to kick alien butt?"said Danny.

"Of course!"replied Jenny, "But first..."Jenny pulled out a device from her inards and pressed a button. This opened a black hole that all five of them got sucked into.

The black hole dumped them onto the streets of Tremorton. "We're doing this on my home turf."

Danny looked at his reflection in the window and saw his new animation style. "Talk about trippy."

 **CHANGE OF PLANS: I've decided that Invasion on Fairy World will be the next chapter. But I still wanted to give you that fight between Jenny and Danny and at LEAST see what Rocko was up to.**


	7. Invasion on Fairy World Pt 1

In Fairy World, Azula and Anti-Cosmo appeared in a cloud of blue smoke. "Finally now it's my turn to get some action."said Azula stretching, "Perfect timing as well, Anti-Cosmo, once we're done with Fairy World, I plan on going into my world and enslaving my imbecile of a brother, Zuzu!"

"Yes."said Anti-Cosmo, "You've been telling me and the other villains about your revenge plan all morning. Just stick to the task at hand. Are your troops ready?"

"Of course."said Azula pulling out a remote, pressing a button, and opening a portal. Out came many Cluster Drones and Fire Nation Soldiers. "Be ready. When Anti-Cosmo gives the signal, strike and don't let anybody get in your way!"

"On that note."Anti-Cosmo raised his wand. "It's time to make a little pick up!" He poofed himself and Azula to the Fairy World prison facility known as Abracatraz. "With my fellow Anti-Faries free we will be able to wreak havoc on this 'Combined World' Tak has planned."

"Ah I see."said Azula, "Any Interferences I should be informed off."

"I'd say head fairy, Jorgen Von Strangle. But, by the look of your army, we should be able to plow through him with ease."

On a security monitor, Binky was at the controls and listened in on the whole conversation. "Uh, sir, you might wanna have a look at this."he said calling the attention of Jorgen, the self-proclaimed toughest fairy in the universe.

He shoved Binky aside. "What!? Anti-Cosmo?"He said, "Now, this gives me two options: either stop his nefarious plot myself, or...blame Turner and have him fix it. I like the second option better. Plus it allows me to finish binge watching All my Biceps."He held up the dvd box set of the show and kissed it. He put it down and picked up his giant magic wand. "To Turner's House!"

Jorgen disappeared in an explosion. "Does this mean I'll be getting my raise?"asked Binky struggling to get back up.

Back in the 1980's TMNT Dimension, SpongeBob's crew was now in the Turtle's Lair. While Donatello was fixing up his portal projector, Channel 6 reporter April O' Neil was putting the camera in SpongeBob and Patrick's faces. "Mutants from the deep? Where'd you find these guys?"

"We told you, April."said Leonardo, "They're from an alternate reality."

"Question is which one?"said Raphael, "They don't look like any Krang or Neutrino I ever saw."

"Actually we hail from a far away land known as Bikini Bottom."said SpongeBob.

"You're kidding. THAT'S what you call your dimension?"

"It's a place filled with wonder and amazement. It's arguably the best place under the sea!"

"So you're NOT kidding then..."

"We actually wrote up a song if you wanna hear it. It's awesome."

"Sorry, this is a Musical Number-Free program."

"Any other retorts, Shell Boy?"asked Squidward sitting on the sofa next to Michaelangelo.

"Yeah, since when are YOU taking their side?"

"Point taken."

Mikey was eating some Pizza with whipped cream and salami on it. "You wanna slice?"Mikey asked Squidward.

"Ew, pass."

"Suite yourself, bro."said Mikey continuing to eat his pizza.

"Did you catch that, Don?"asked Leonardo.

"Yea, Bikini Bottom, I heard everything."Donatello replied, "Unfortunately those coordinates are out of our reach. But I have a back up plan."

"Fabulous..."Squidward and Raph said in unison.

"I can send you three to a neighboring dimension where they have this wicked power source. If you can get to it, you can use it to fine our inter dimensional counterparts and they'll help you."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to use the power to get back home?"asked SpongeBob.

"Believe us, bro."said Mikey, "It helps with the plot."

"And I should know, I'm a reporter!"said April.

"Makes sense to me!"said Patrick eating a slice of Mikey's pizza.

"Plus if what you said is true about Kraang, Plankton, and that vampire guy, they can help you fight against them."explained Donatello.

"What'll you guys be doing?"asked SpongeBob.

"Our place is here."said Leonardo, "We've gotta get back to Casey before he's overpowered by the Shredder."

Donatello gave the portal projector to SpongeBob, "I've already preset the coordinates. And I've adapted it so that it can cipher energy."

"Y'know when you say cipher, are you talking about a yellow triangle cyclops or am I thinking of something else?"said Patrick.

"Never mind that Patrick,"said SpongeBob, "Right now, we've got a world to save." He shot out a portal from the projector, "C'mon Squidward."

"As if this day couldn't get any weirder."said Squidward. He followed SpongeBob and Patrick into the portal.

"Good luck guys!"yelled out Leonardo.

"Man I can't wait to show this footage to Channel 6."said April.

Back at Fairy World, sirens were going off at the nearly destroyed prison. Azula was shooting the cells with lightening which destroyed them and freed the Anti-Fairies(and even the occasional gnome).

Fire Nation soldiers and Cluster Drones were busy taking down the Fairy Guards and the coming Fairy Air Force.

Anti-Cosmo smiled evilly, "Mwahahaha, Splendid!"He said turning to Azula, "Hey I think that's quite enough Azula. I believe we have enough."

"Should we fall back and regroup?"asked Azula firing the last bolt.

"I was expecting Jorgen to show up but, okay, if you insist."

Azula commanded the soldiers, "You heard him, retreat!"she yelled.

Jorgen reappeared with Timmy Turner and his Godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. "Care to explain why Anti-Cosmo is at the front door of Abracatraz, Turner?"

"'Is'?"asked Timmy, "More like 'was'."

"Oh no! Timmy's right. We're too late!"said Wanda looking at the surrounding them.

Just as everyone was retreating Anti-Cosmo spotted Timmy and the gang out from the corner of his eye, "Ah, Timmy Turner, what a delightful surprise!"

"Ooooh! It's blue me!"said Cosmo.

"What do you want, Anti-Cosmo?"demanded Timmy.

"Oh, nothing. I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I'd break my fellow Anti-Faries out of this wretched prison!"

"Well jeez, did you really have to go and destroy the whole place?"asked Timmy.

"No, but she did!"Anti-Cosmo said gesturing towards Azula who was just about to leave.

"Anti-Cosmo, come!"said Azula, "We still have one more thing yet to do to this wretched world."

"Ah, how forgetful of me."said Anti-Cosmo, "I'd love to stay and chat but I must be off to enslave all of Fairy World, ta!" He raised his wand and 'Poofed' Azula and himself away.

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound good."said Timmy, "Who even was that with him? Jorgen?"

"I am not entirely sure myself."said Jorgen, "She doesn't look like she's of Fairy World, Anti-Fairy World, or Pixies Inc.!"

"Well she's not from Dimmsdale."said Wanda, "If there was a teenage girl that was known for making this much destruction, Timmy would've probably wished for it."

"Maybe Jimmy can shed some light on the situation. This sounds like the kind of thing he'd get mixed up in."said Timmy, "I wish I had a Dimensional Communicator!" Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and a cellphone with a small satellite dish appeared in Timmy's hand. He dialed the number, "Now I just gotta call Jimmy's Watch and..."

On the Yolkian Ship still in Outer Space. Jimmy's team just got out of their cells and are now sneaking around the ship.

"Uh Jimmy, shouldn't we be leaving now?"asked Ginger.

"We can't."said Jimmy, "Goobot kidnapped Goddard, remember? We've gotta rescue him!"

"Hey, when we were at that Hot Dog Corperation, that purple alien was talking to guy with glasses and a giant frog."said Clyde. "They mentioned someone called Goddard."

"Chances are that they were definitely talking about my dog."

"What would King Goobot want with your dog?"asked Lincoln.

"Well, he's not exactly like the kind of dog your thinking of. He's sort of a...robot."said Jimmy.

"Y'know, actually that's the most normal sentence I've heard all day."

Jimmy's watch beeped, "Hey, I'm getting a call." He answered it and Timmy appeared on screen. "Turner! Man, this time, I'm actually HAPPY to see you."

 _"Great talking to you too, Neutron."_ said Timmy," _Listen, I could really use your help in Fairy World right now!"_

"Huh? What happened? Aren't Cosmo and Wanda with you?"asked Jimmy.

 _"Well, yeah...but...remember those Anti-Fair-er... 'Rogue Computer Programs'?"_

"Yeah if I recall after you and I saved Retroville from Professor Calamitous' 'Big Bang Bomb' Jorgen took my Hyper-Cube that had them all in there and put them back into what he calls 'Abracatraz'."

 _"Yeah well, they got out again_..."

Jimmy groaned, "Of course they did..."he then realized something, "Wait but I thought that according to 'Da Rules' they and not even you for that matter couldn't get In or out of any magical prison."

Jorgen came on screen, _"Well, yes, but er...the loophole still applies to where anyone from another universe can break them out. I must've forgotten to change it."_

"So the Rogue Computer Programs got help? From who."

Wanda came on screen, _"Well, that's what we wanted to ask you about. Does a teenage girl that destroys pretty much everything that gets in her way hold any meaning to you?"_

Cosmo interrupted, _"Hey fudge head! Looks like we ALL get a turn to talk to you...This concludes my turn."_

Jimmy sighed, "Enough with the obscere TV Crossover references Cosmo. Anyway, Wanda, No I don't think I have a teenage girl super villain yet. Youngest I've fought was Eustace Strych and even he's only my age. And as for the girl part...well, unless it's old ladies from outer space or a black suited spy with the words 'beautiful' or 'gorgeous' in the name, your outta luck."

Timmy came back on screen, _"Well, I was afraid of that..."_

"But If whoever's helping them isn't from Retroville or Dimmsdale, I think I know what's going on. Let me gather some more information and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Till then, try to what you can to protect Fairy World."

 _"Alright, Turner out!"_ said Timmy Hanging up.

Jimmy looked up to see faces of shock and fear on his new friend's faces, "Oh come on my life's not THAT bizarre."

"Uh...Egg-Head?"said Helga pointing behind Jimmy.

Jimmy turned around to see a giant robot with some of Goddard's features.

 _"First round of players..."_ it said," _Prepare to be decimated."_

"Goddard?..."said Jimmy

Near the Fairy World sign, a portal opened and SpongeBob's trio came out. "Well, gang, here we are!"

Patrick looked down at the pink cloud they were standing on, "Ooooh! Cotton Candy!"he then bit off a piece of the cloud.

Squidward looked at the clouds, mountains, and giant rainbow in front of them leading to the city. "I think I'm gonna be sick. Where did those Turtles even lead us too?"

SpongeBob read the sign, "Fairy World, Huh? *Gasp* Patrick, Fairies! Do you know what that means!?"

"I left the oven on at home again?"said Patrick.

"No, my friend. Fairies mean Magic! That means that this is the power source Donatello was talking about!"

"In that case... I'm gonna be even more sick."

"C'mon let's go!"said SpongeBob as he grabbed Patrick's hand the two started skipping on the bridge.

Squidward slumped his way over to the town behind them. He stopped a threw up over the bridge, "Wow, and I was just exaggerating before."

In the town, the trio was walking around admiring the cites that Fairy World had to offer. "Wow I should've brought my camera Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Gary, Larry, Mrs. Puff and all of our other friends would never believe this an-...*gasp* Mr. Krabs!"SpongeBob just realized, "We were so busy spiraling in that Dimensional wormhole we forgot about Mr. Krabs!"

"And?..."said Squidward.

"We have to save him!"

"Why?..."

"So he can help us save Bikini Bottom from Plankton's fast food tyranny."

Squidward shrugged.

"And he's gotta be the one to sign our pay checks!"

"Ok."said Squidward reluctantly.

"I swear Squidward it can be so hard for us to cooperate sometimes Y'know."said SpongeBob as he then laughed.

"That sounded like you were about to do another musical number. If you plan on doing that, do it in our own dimension."

The ground then began to shake. As fairies then floated toward and then past the trio. "Whoa, what's goin's on?"said Patrick.

The April Fool stopped to tell them. "Didn't ya hear?"he said, "The Anti-Fairies escapes and are wreaking havoc! Now we gotta banana split outta hear! Thank you, goodnight." He then poofed away.

"Oh boy..."said SpongeBob seeing the swarm of Anti-Fairies, "This can't be good..."


	8. Invasion on Fairy World Pt 2

In Chalkzone, Rudy Tabootie and his best friend and creation, Snap White were running from a furious Bully Nerd. He lead a ferocious roar with rage.

"C'mon, Rudy!"said Snap in panic, "Now would be good time to draw somethin' with that Chalk o' yours."

"I'm doing the best I can, Snap."said Rudy drawing a biplane with his White Lightning magic chalk. Once he was done, he told Snap, "Alright, get in!" He jumped into the plane.

"Don't gotta tell me twice."said Snap hopping in with him. The two flew into the air away from Bully Nerd. "Buh-bye, bull-face!"

"Man what rush." said Rudy with a sigh of relief. "I dunno about you, Snap but I think I could go for a bite at French Fry Falls. You wanna go?"

"Yeah sure, Rudy just make sure ol' bully breath down there doesn't find-. Hold the phone, Rudy." Said Snap looking down.

"What?"

Snap pointed, "Look! Ain't that Skrawl down there?" He saw the villainous Chalk drawing talking with Invader Tak and King Goobot.

"Hey, Yeah! What's that creep doing with those alien guys?"

"Don't look like they're from Chalkzone."

King Goobot said, "Welcome aboard, Mr. Skrawl! Our team thinks of you as a great asset to our team."

"Yeah, yeah, keep your thanks."said Skrawl, "Although I'm not entirely sure what my part is in this plan of yours."

"Our B team of villains will take part in the plan by serving as sort of er...bodyguards as you say."

"That's it?! Just a stupid...bodyguard!?"

"Now, now, I should also mention that when Chalkzone is merged with the other dimensions and we become rulers, that you will have total control over of your world and those who inhabit it including a certain Rudy Tabootie."

"How did you know that I wanted him enslaved?"

"He's in our case files."explained King Goobot, "He's one of our main targets to take into captivity." He looked at the biplane, "Speaking of which...

"On it,"said Tak taking a laser pistol and shooting it at the plane. She eventually shot one of the wings causing Rudy and Snap to plummet to the ground.

"Ah, snap! We've been hit!"said Snap.

When they crashed, the two were ejected from the seats and were slid up to Tak and Skrawls feet.

"Tabootie! What an unexpected surprise!"said Skrawl with a devious grin. Tak put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Skrawl, but I'll take it from here. You just follow King Goobot back to Royal Woods through the portal we came in and wait there."

"Very well then."said Skrawl, "Just make sure Tabootie is destroyed...or enslaved."Skrawl then followed Goobot back to base. Once they were far enough away Skrawl asked. "So is she you're girlfriend or something?"

"Her? Of course not."replied Goobot, "We are merely aquatintences until the plan is fully put into action. Otherwise, this'd be like one of Ooblar's Blorkian Soap Operas."

"...As for you two!"said Tak looking at Rudy and Snap, "Say goodbye to what is currently Chalkzone!"

"What is currently?"asked Rudy, "What're you talking about?"

"Long story short: your world is about to be changed drastically. I'd tell you the rest but I don't think your minds can comprehend it."

"Hey, I resent that, alien!"said Snap. "Rudy, draw something to get us away from her."

The moment Rudy took out his chalk, Tak took it away, "Oh, no you don't! Skrawl's told us everything we need to know about this magic chalk of yours." She took out another gun shot it and trapped Rudy and Snap in a bubble. "Blast, I forgot to get my portal projecting remote. Excuse me for one second."she asked Rudy and Snap politely. Tak used White Lighting to build a portal projecting arch with a computer on the side. "Hm...what do you think?"she asked Rudy casually.

"Hey, not bad for your first time."Rudy replied with a smile.

"Oh, why thank you!"said Tak with a smile, "It's nice to meet a hero who has good taste in art."Tak went from happy back to evil, "Anyways...prepare to be prisoners of the Yolkian race and-huh?"

The portal began to flicker and open to spit out Rocko, Heffer and Filbert who fell on Tak and popped the bubble Rudy and Snap were trapped in. Rocko was on top of the heap and looked around at Chalkzone, "My, what a peculiar world!"

Filbert was on top of Tak and under Heffer, "We're fine thanks for asking."he said with anger.

"Oh sorry mates!"

The three got off of Tak as Rudy and Snap stared at them, "Think they're with her?"asked Rudy.

"By the look of that big yella' cow? I don't think so."said Snap.

"Hey, I'm a steer! There's a difference!"said Heffer.

"Not a huge one."

"Oh, are you folks from this dimension?"asked Rocko.

"Dimensions? What're you-?"Rudy and Snap were trapped in a bubble again now with the Rocko trio. "Oh, here we go again!"

"Ha! look at that. Must be my lucky day."said Tak, "Not only do I got Skrawl's enemies but Bighead's as well!"

"Enemies?"questioned Rocko, "Well, I'd hardly say-."

Tak ignored and typed on the keypad, "Ahem, as I was saying, prepare to be the prisoners of the Yolkian species and-."

"Race."Snap corrected.

"What did I say?"asked Tak with confusion.

"Species."

"Oh...Prepare to be...ah, forget it."Tak said as the portal opened In front of her. She then went through.

Two figures were watching through the bushes one was a dog and the other was a cat. "Was that her, Kitty?"asked the dog.

"The alien helping Snaptrap?"said the cat. "I think so, Dudley."

The two jumped out and revealed themselves as TUFF agents Kitty Katswell and Dudley Puppy, "Man traversing dimensions using Keswick's Multi-Dimensional Transporter while going undercover is hardwork."

"It'll all be worth it soon."said Kitty, "Let's contact the Cheif and Keswick and see if they can find out where that portal goes."

Just then, Keswick appeared on Kitty's watch, _"Way ahead of you Agent K-k-Katswell."_ he stuttered.

 _"That portal leads to a prison facility located on a giant Chicken-Shaped Spaceship."_ said the Cheif, _"Agents Puppy and Katswell, your mission is to rescue those five that alien took with her, rescue anyone else on the ship, and report back to TUFF headquarters!"_

"We're on it, Chief."said Kitty shutting off the, "C'mon Dudley."She then ran towards the portal.

Dudley followed Kitty into the portal. "Hi-Gee-Gee!"he yelled as he and Kitty jumped in.

Meanwhile in the sewers of a more modern New York, the 2012 Ninja Turtles we're bored out of their minds yet again. What with their Shredder dead, the Foot and Krang gone, and Bebop and Rocksteady now on the side of good, things for them have been pretty quiet lately. "So what do you guys want to do tonight?"asked Leonardo laying on the couch.

"I dunno,"said Raphael, "I'm just really aching to punch somethin' that isn't a punching bag."he then continued to punch his punching bag until it fell off from the ceiling.

"Donnie? Mikey?"

"I got nothin', bra."said Michaelangelo watching reruns of Space Heroes with Ice Cream Kitty. "Things are totally boring around here now since there's no bad guys left to fight."

"Well..."said Donatello at his desk, "I have been picking up some temporal anomalies across the Multiverse on my T-Pod. Although I can't really tell if it's a good or bad thing."

"Still, there's no harm in checking it out."said Leonardo. "I hear that they just opened a new observatory on the outskirts of the city."

"Hmm...I suppose it could be good reasearch for my replica of the other Donatello's portal projector. Raph, Mike, you in?"

"Dude I'm up for anything right about now."said Mikey.

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to get back up on the surface."said Raph stretching his arms out. "Should be bring our weapons?"

"Can't be too careful."said Leonardo grabbing his sword, "Let's go guys."

The foor headed further down the sewers as Mikey yelled out, "Booyakasha!"

Back in Fairy World, the SpongeBob trio was still trying to figure out what was going on with the swarm of Anti-Faries making a wreck of the town. "Anti-Faries?"said SpongeBob, "What does that even mean?"

"Well they are blue, SpongeBob."said Patrick, "Maybe they're just having a bad day."

Anti-Cosmo flew down in front of them, "Sorry to burst your bubble, Pink One."he said, "But we don't HAVE bad days, we MAKE them! Mwahahahaha!"

"Err...have we met?"asked SpongeBob.

"No,"said Azula jumping down from a building, "But we know who you are. SpongeBob SquarePants, Squidward Tentacles, and Patrick Star, right?"she looked at them menacingly.

The three looked at each other in confusion.

"Plankton's told us everything about you."said Anti-Cosmo, "About how you two work at the Krusty Krab and how he...well...actually he said he doesn't know Patrick that well but is nonetheless a threat!"

"So you're working for Plankton too?"asked Squidward.

"Please,"replied Azula, "That miniscule protozoa can't even manage to steal that cursed formula he's always going on about. No, we are more like .aquatintences with a common goal."

"Well, you've got a good point there."said Squidward.

"But if you're not working for Plankton, who are you working for?"asked SpongeBob.

"That's for us to know and you to keep your porus nose out of!"said Anti-Cosmo.

"Then we'll put our noses in it!"said Timmy Turner jumping from an alleyway followed by Cosmo and Wanda.

"Turner!"

"What? Surprised to see me?"

"If by surprised you mean annoyed than yes! Azula, take care of these buffoons while I deal with these three!"

Azula nodded and charged a lightning bolt. "Any last words, you miserable beaver?"

"I could name a few. I wish we were made of rubber!"said Timmy as Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and turned them into rubber.

Azula struck them with lightning but nothing happened to them. "What the-?"

"What's the matter? Never heard of rubber before?"said Cosmo, "Cause I sure haven't."

Patrick nudged Squidward, "Man that guy isn't so smart is he, Squidward?"

"Don't touch me, idiot."said Squidward glaring.

"Now, where were we?"said Anti-Cosmo pointing his wand at the three. "Oh yes! You're obliteration.

"We've gotta do something!"said SpongeBob. He panicked and took out his Jellyfish Net and put it over Anti-Cosmo.

"What the? What's going on? Get me out of here!"

"Huh?"said SpongeBob looking back up at the Anti-Fairy swarm. "Oh I get it, their powers don't work under nets!"

"Hm, first person to meet a fairy and learn their weakness in the matter of 15 minutes."said Timmy who Azula was still attempting to electrocute.

However upon hearing this, Azula quickly nabbed the net of Anti-Cosmo. "Is that so?" She said taking the net and put it over Cosmo and Wanda.

"Uh-oh..."said Timmy as the three of them turned back into they're normal forms.

"Oh no!"said Wanda, "We're vulnerable!"

Azula and Anti-Cosmo looked at Cosmo and Wanda in the net. "Hmmm...perhaps we should spare them."he said, "After all, we'll need all the power we can get."

"And the buck tooth child?"asked Azula looking down at Timmy.

"Spare him too. After all, without his precious fairies, he's just an average kid that no one understands."

"Someone should write a song about that!"said Patrick.

"I know right?"said Cosmo.

"Hold it right there, Ms. Lightning Lady."said SpongeBob holding up his greasy spatula up to Azula's face. "You're not going to use these whimsical beings to power anything."

Azula and Anti-Cosmo looked unamused as Anti-Cosmo poofed up a boxing glove on a spring and punched SpongeBob far away into another part of Fairy World.

Squidward laughed at SpongeBob's expense, "That's just what I needed today."

"And this is what I needed today!"said Azula as she left Patrick and Squidward blackened by her fire bending.

Anti-Cosmo then raised his wand and trapped Patrick, Squidward, Cosmo, and Wanda in a green bubble. "Timmy!"Cosmo and Wanda shouted in unison.

"Don't worry guys!"said Timmy, "I'll go get Jor-!"

However Timmy then saw Jorgen Von Strangle in another green bubble being carried away by the Anti-Faries.

In fact, every Fairy in Fairy World suffered the same fate and were being carried away to a giant vortex in the sky.

"Ok...this isn't good..."said Timmy.

"Yeah, that's been going around a lot lately."said Squidward being taken away by Anti-Cosmo

In another part of Fairy World, SpongeBob landed right in the middle of the Fairy Air Force. Even from where he was standing SpongeBob saw what was going on. "Oh no!"he said, "What am I gonna do!"

Binky then rose up and saw everything, "This is my chance!"he said, "The chance to show Fairy World what Binky can really do."

Binky was then tapped on the shoulder. He looked the other way and didn't notice that SpongeBob took his wand. "Aw, man not again..."he said now noting his wand was gone. Then, a Cluster Android came in and took Binky away. "Aaaahh!!"

SpongeBob then looked at the Fairy being taken away, "Oh, stealing is very wrong."he said looking at the flying Cluster Drones, "But if I'm gonna get back to Bikini Bottom, now is my chance."

"FREEZE!"said a Fire Nation Soldier Who was leading a gang of troops.

"Uh-oh..."SpongeBob than ran away as the Soldiers were chasing him. "I gotta find Patrick and Squidward and get outta here. Oh I wish those guys chasing me would just disappear!"

The wand SpongeBob was holding glowed and the Soldiers disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke.

SpongeBob then stopped in his tracks, "Huh?"he said looking at the wand, "Wow, so this thing grants wishes?! Hmm... I wonder, I wish every bad person here would disappear."

The wand glowed again but this time it deflated and made a raspberry noise. "Uhh..."SpongeBob then saw that lots of Anti-Faries, Cluster Drones, and Fire Nation soldiers were now surrounding him. "Oh, Barnacles...AAAAHHH!!!"he ran off screaming again.

Meanwhile Timmy was running through the city trying to catch up with the bubble that Cosmo and Wanda in it. "C'mon Turner!"said Timmy, "You don't run those laps in Gym for nothing!"

He then grew tired and stopped to pant.

"TIMMY!!"Cosmo and Wanda called out in unison.

In the bubble, Patrick saw SpongeBob running, "SPONGEBOB!!"

SpongeBob looked up. "Patrick? *Gasp* Patrick! Don't worry, buddy, I'll save you..."

The bubble floated off into a giant vortex where all the other fairies were floating too. SpongeBob shot some magic blasts from the wand onto the bubble but there was no affect. SpongeBob ran out of breath and stopped.

Timmy then caught up next to SpongeBob and panted with him. "Oh yeah this is bad..."he said as he quickly dialed Jimmy on his Communicator, "Neutron, we've got a problem!"

 _"Love to help Turner..."_ said Jimmy.

Back on the Ship, Jimmy's team was all crammed together in Goddard's Giant Fist. "...But I kinda got problems of my own to deal with!"

 _"Prepare to be decimated!"_ said Goddard.

Watching from a glass sealed booth was Simon and Mr. Bighead. "Yes...prepare young peanut boy."said Bighead.

"...And witness my own monster that I've created from your mechanical canine!"finished Simon

Jimmy and the gang were about to be put In Goddard's mouth. "Looks like this is the end for us!"said Lincoln as they all screamed.

 **French Narrator:** While ze Jimmy Neutron team is busy being eaten by ze mechanical monster Goddard, let us see what Zim is up to...

Back in Tremorton, Zim was being beaten up by both Danny Phantom and XJ9 while Gir and Mini Moose were watching. "Gah, this has been going on for two whole hours!!!"Zim complained to the audience.

"This'll escalate eventually..."said Danny.

 **END! Next Chapter: Earth, Water, Fire, Air**


	9. Earth, Water, Fire, Air

Back at the Deelishus Weenie Corporation in Royal Woods,

the Anti-Fairies were carrying in all the fairies from Fairy World into a Magic-Proof prison chamber. Tak, Mimi, King Goobot, and Ooblar were watching. "Ohh...this plan is turning out better than I anticipated, sire!"said Ooblar.

"Indeed, Tak,"said King Goobot, "At this rate, we should be ruling the universe by sun down."

"I believe so."said Tak, "Although all these time steam changes are making it difficult for me to figure out what day and time it is."

Mimi nodded in reply.

"But yes, the plan is going better than expected. I just got off on a call with Simon and he said that the Neutron human and the other prisoners that escaped are in the process of being eaten by Neutron's dog. A strangely slow process but still."

Vexus, Snaptrap, Vlad, and Rancid Rabbit entered the room carrying loads of tied up heroes. "And we got some more heroes ready for imprisoning."said Rancid.

Among these heroes were Truman X Tuesday X, Mr. X, Mrs. X, Gordon, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Otis the Cow, Bessie Higgenbottom, Ren, Stimpy, and Charolette.

"Tee hee, this is a fun game, Mr. Rabbit!"said Charlotte.

"Yeah if you count being humiliatingly captured by super villains fun."said Truman.

"Now, Truman, be nice to the little blue girl."said Mr. X, "No matter how weird she looks...being all just one color and all."

"Oh come on, you guys fight a red guy named Glowface."said Otis, "This shouldn't be that weird for you."

"How would you know that?"asked Mr. Blik.

"Err...Glowface and I have an...in depth connection."

"Ahh..."

"Okay, I believe that's enough conversation from them."said Vlad, "I'll take them to the prison facilities."

"Oh no! Prison? What did we do wrong, Ren?"asked Stimpy.

"Will shut up, you fool?!"Ren yelled. "Talk any more and I'll HAVE a reason to go to jail."

"Weird, I already got my spend the day in prison badge."said Bessie.

"Errr...?"said Tuesday in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I had to spend the whole day in a jail shaped like a bee hive. What were you thinking?"

"D-don't worry about it."

"I said no talking!"yelled Vlad.

Vlad flew off carrying the heroes back to King Goobot's ship.

"I should be heading off too."said Vexus, "Azula wants to take my Cluster Ship back into her world."

"I put a list of heroes to capture on the refrigerator in the break room."said King Goobot, "Kidnap them on your way there."

"And I already told Azula to target two other of our captives."said Tak. "So we have nothing to worry about there."

"Will do."said Vexus leaving the room followed by Snaptrap and Rancid.

"We have a break room?"asked Snaptrap in which Rancid shrugged in reply.

"While their doing that, let's say we reminisce about how all of this came to be. Hm?"asked King Goobot.

Tak smiled, "Don't see why not. It's about that time anyway."

 _Flashback..._

We see Tak in the space of her home universe where she had just been defeated by Zim and was now on top of the Voot Cruiser"The Tallests lied to you Zim, you were never a true Invader. Your entire mission is a big lie!"she said. "I'll be back and I'll...um-GAAAHH!!!" She was ejected away and pushed into the deepest reaches of space.

"Haaa-hahaha, okay."Zim said as he drank a cup of Poop Soda.

Meanwhile in another dimension...

On King Goobot's home universe, he and Ooblar were aboard the Yolkian Battleship before it was upgraded by Tak. "Kidnapping sacrifices to Poultra,"he said, "False claims of being reformed, and an evil team of failiures! But THIS time, Neutron, it will be I who shall have the last laugh!...How was that, Ooblar?"

"Brilliant, sire."Ooblar cheered, "If I We're a judge on Gamma Quadrant 7's Got Talent, I'd send you straight to Planet BlollyNood."

"Those are two completely different TV show references but thank you. I suppose that's one of the upsides of retrieving you from the Bulgozians."

Suddenly alarms were going off, a Yolkian pilot said, "Sir, we have visual on an oncoming space vessel!"

"Ugh...just what I needed." Goobot groaned, "Where is it from this time?"

"We're not sure. But we are certain that there seems to be organic life as well as some type of robotic servant. Shall we reel it in with a tractor beam?"

"Yes!"demanded Goobot, "If I'm to assume correctly, that's Jimmy Neutron and his inferernal canine contraption! DEPLOY TRACTOR BEAM!!"

A light shined on the ship sucking it into the Yolkian ship.

Later, In another room, the Yolkians were surrounding the escape pod. Goobot entered the room. "Alright," he said, "Come out!"

"If you insist."said a female voice.

The hatch opened and Mimi came out and attacked the surrounding Yolkians. Tak then stepped out and screamed, "You all had better stand down before you are all obliterated by the power of the Irken race!"

"What treachery is this?!"yelled King Goobot.

Tak and Goobot stared at each other menacingly for a minute.

Tak looked at her 3-Dimensional figure. "What is this? Why is everything all...solid?"

"Hmm...you're not of this realm are you?"asked Goobot.

Tak looked at her bulgy self more,"I don't believe so. EXPLAIN!"

"Gladly."

While Mimi was battling the Yolkians, Goobot took Tak into his portal lab.

"What is all of this?"Tak asked.

"A little project I've been working on."Goobot replied, "A plan I've been working on since I discovered my nemesis, Jimmy Neutron, has been traversing between dimensions! I plan to rid the world of humans by bringing an inter-dimensional alien army onto the Earth!"

"Earth? Humans?"said Tak, "You hate them too?"

"They made me a laughing stalk throughout the galaxy! Why? Do you you hate them?"

"Yes! Their just a bunch of stupid...pig-monkeys that interfere in my plans!"

Goobot took this into consideration, "Hmm...that gives me an idea. Maybe instead of an army, we do a team up!"

"Hm?"

"Think about it. From what you've told me, there are multiple different earths in multiple different dimensions. Each with their own key differences!"

Goobot rushes to his computers. "Why didn't I think of this before?"he said, "A league of villains from a single universe can't take down an eleven year old boy."

"Just as how filling the earth with snacks couldn't please my Tallests."

"Er...right. As I was saying, maybe what we need is some outside help!"Goobot pulled up images of multiple Nicktoons villains from Ember McLain and Man-Ray to Killgore, Dark Laser, and the Planet Jackers.

"Intriguing..."said Tak looking at pictures of Mr. Crocker, Pariah Dark, Smytus, the Dirty Bubble and the Y's. "Tell me more..."

King Goobot looked at the pictures of DoodleBob, Skulker, the Shredder and Fire Lord Ozai. "Once again...gladly..."

"Ahh...those were the days..."said Tak. "When we were both young."'

Meanwhile in the huge room where all the fairies were trapped in bubbles and Fire Nation Soldiers were monitoring, Squidward and Patrick were still in the bubble with Cosmo and Wanda.

"So let me get this straight."said Squidward, "You two are magical Fairy Godparents with wands, wings, and floaty crowny things?"

"Yup!"Cosmo and Wanda said in unison.

"And you guys make that beaver's wishes come true?"asked Patrick.

"That's right."Jorgen Von Strangle said in the bubble next to them, "Normally I would have to confiscate these two from Turner and wipe out your memories, but as of right now, I'll make an exception."

"Because of the gravity of the situation?"asked Wanda.

"No, because a) I don't feel like it and b) because we're about to get our magic drained into that machine over there anyway."Jorgen pointed to a giant machine that the soldiers were connecting the bubbles to.

"Oh no! We're nothing without magic!"said Cosmo, "I'll have to go back to my days as a corn dog man!...wait what was I talking about?"

"Shut up, you idiot!"yelled Wanda.

"Huh, huh." Patrick laughed nudging Squidward. "That guy isn't very smart, huh, Squidward?"

"Shut up, you idiot!" Yelled Squidward. He sighs and turns to Wanda. "Listen, the big buff guy said you were magical. Can't you guys get us out of here?"

Wanda replied, "We can't! Timmy has to wish for it."

"Hey guys look what I can do!"said Patrick taking a balloon and inhaling the oxygen. This made his voice sound exactly like Timmy's. _"Pretty cool huh?"_

Wanda and Squidward looked at each other and nodded. "Well, there's your Timmy."said Squidward.

"Ah!"screamed Cosmo as he pried Patrick's mouth open. "Timmy are you in there?"

"Ah!!"screamed Patrick in his normal voice, "I've got a beaver in my mouth!"

Wanda facepalmed. "This is what you deal with everyday?"

"Yup." replied Squidward, "And he's supposed to be your husband?"

"You don't know the half of it." Wanda raised her wand and poofed up water helmets for Squidward and Patrick. "Better put these on, we might be here for awhile."

In the skies of Ba Sing Se, a portal opened up and out came a Fire Nation Blimb as well as Vexus' Cluster Ship. This caused fear and Hysteria throughout the kingdom and people started running.

As they were running, some people managed to knock over and eventually destroy a cabbage cart. The cabbage man came back with arms full of cabbages. He stopped and dropped them as he saw what happened to his cart. "MY CABBAGES!!"he yelled.

Meanwhile, Team Avatar was at a nearby tea cafe gathered around a table. They were perplexed when they saw hoards of people running past them screaming. "What do you think that's all about?"asked Sokka.

"Dunno,"said Aang, "Some kind of new holiday?"

"Oh yeah, Twinkletoes, like there's really a run around and scream your head off day."said Toph.

"Eh, some annual traditions have to start somewhere."said Sokka.

"Wait a minute."said Zuko looking up in the clouds at the two ships, "That's a Fire Nation War blimp."

"Yeah but what's that next to it?"asked Katara, "Some kind of metal blimp shaped like a bug?"

"Hmm...something's up."said Aang, "Zuko and I will fly Appa up there. I'll check the big metal bug and Zuko will investigate the blimp."

"Sounds like a plan."said Zuko, "Let's go."

Aang and Zuko both hopped onto Appa who was eating hay.

"Be careful, Aang."said Katara.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon."said Aang, "Appa, Yip Yip!"

Appa then flew off toward the blimp and the ship.

In the Cluster Ship, Vexus was monitoring Zuko and Aang on a giant screen. Multiple Cluster Drones were piloting the ship. Just then, Smytus and Krackus entered the room.

"Ah, welcome back, boys."said Vexus.

"It's our plesure, my Queen."said Krackus.

"Yes,"said Smytus, "Although I'm still a bit curious on why we are on this backwards plain of existence when we should be destroying XJ9 back on our Earth."

Vexus pulled up video footage of Zim, Danny, and Jenny fighting each other in Tremorton, "No worries,"she said, "As long as XJ9 keeps battling the Spectral Child and Insolent Alien..."

Zim is holding an Irken blaster on screen, _"Hey! I'm fighting back this time!"_ But, he then gets punched by Jenny, _"Oof, my Squeedly Spooch!"_

Danny came up on screen, _"Hey, I want screen time too!"_

Vexus turns off the monitor, "Anyway...if they keep fighting then they'll just destroy each other."

"And if they don't?"said Smytus, "What If they team up? And traced everything back to you, us, and your little team of Supervilains?"Smytus muttered, "Which is almost inevitable in these types universe crossing situations..."

"Well then, it's a good thing Tak prepared for every possible outcome."

Rocko, Heffer, Filbert, Rudy and Snap were in a prison cell on the Yolkian ship. Heffer was playing a harmonica as Rudy tried to draw with white lightning. "It's no use."said Rudy, "I'm having trouble getting the chalk to work here."

Rocko looked over at Heffer, "Hef, where'd you get that harmonica?"

"Oh,"said Heffer, "I always carry a harmonica with me just in case I get banned from any restaurants and the police get involved."

"That's an oddly specific scenario."said Snap.

Mr. Bighead And Plankton came walking down the cells, "Man, that dog is taking FOREVER to devour those children."He then sees Rocko and the gang in one of the cells, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Mr. Bighead!?"said Rocko shocked, "What're you doing here."

"Oh, you know, just over here...getting revenge on you and planning to take over the universe."

"Take over the universe? You?"Rocko said, "Don't tell me you're in cahoots with that little green alien girl too!"

"That'd be a lie wouldn't it?"

"We should thank her."said Plankton, "If it weren't for Tak and Goobot..."He clapped his hands and turned on a light to reveal Mr. Krabs who was being tortured by the shredding of his money. His mouth was covered by an apple and he was chained to the ceiling. "We wouldn't have been able to capture old Eugene here."

Mr. Krabs' cries were muffled.

"And she even helped me get rid of Sponge-Brat and his annoying friends!"

Bighead jumped, "You mean Tak didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Just then Anti-Cosmo poofed in with Anti-Wanda who was eating a sandwich with her feet. "That SpongeBob character is still alive. When we were in Fairy World, he and his cronies met up with Timmy Turner and his insignificant Fairy God-pests."he said.

"What!?"yelled Plankton, "Why didn't you kill him when you had the chance."

"Azula was the one that spared him as well as Turner. The non-anti Cosmo and Wanda as well as the moronic starfish and whiny cephalopod were then incompacitated and brought back to Royal Woods."Anti-Cosmo explained.

"I made a cheese samich wit' ma feets!"said Anti-Wanda.

"Well...it would be more satisfying making Sponge-Boob watch as Bikini Bottom falls apart."Plankton then cringed, "Eww...now I'm thinking positive like him."

Meanwhile, Aang was in Vexus' ship sneaking around. He was mezmerized by all the advanced technology that was never seen on his world. "Man, everything here looks so...other-worldly."he said. He got back his focus, "Nevermind that, I gotta see if the pilot here is a friend or foe."

One floor down from the ship in the prison cells. A voice spoke, "Alright everyone clear on the plan?"

"Hi-ho-Diggety! Let's do this!"said another voice that seemed to be attatched to the form of the first one.

"Yeah, let's show those spooty villains what were made of!"said another voice.

"I'm a bit nervous, but let's do this, as what he just said..."said a forth voice.

"Alright then..." the voices were revealed to be CatDog, the Angry Beavers, Norbert and Dagget, and Ickis the monster, "Let's show em, who's boss!"said Cat.

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: Score One for the Heroes!**


	10. Score One on the Hero’s Side!

Invader Skoodge entered the Fairy Prison Containment Unit holding a clip board. "Alright all you fairies."she said, "I was hired by Tak to make sure everyone is here for the magic-sucking process. And also for an appearance in this thing."

Skoodge walked down the aisle that had all the Fairies imprisoned on each side. On the end, he saw Squidward and Patrick. Only this time, Squidward's shirt was pink and Patrick's trunks were a shade of green darker and didn't have purple flowers on them like usual.

"Hmm...you guys sure you're fairies?"asked Skoodge, "You don't look like the rest of them."

"Fairies?"said Squidward, "Oh no! I thought this was the...umm..."he pulled out his Clarinet, "Inter-Dimensional...mega symphony!"

"But Squidward,"said Patrick, "I thought we were prison-" Squidward elbowed Patrick in the gut really hard.

Skoodge didn't hear Patrick however, "Aw geez, wouldn't want you to be late for your preformence! I'll get you guys outta here in a jiffy!"

"Thanks."said Squidward.

The dome around the two opened and they stepped out. The two started walking out of the room. Once they were out, they ran to a place where no one could see them. Patrick took off the water helmet and sucked some more helium from his balloon. "I wish you two were back the way you were before."

Their clothes started glowing and they transformed into Cosmo and Wanda.

Patrick put the helmet back on as Wanda raised her wand and put their normal colored clothes back on them. "It worked!"she said floating towards Patrick, "Anymore wishes, 'Timmy'?"

"Yeah",said Patrick holding up his now deflated balloon, "I wish for more air in my balloon!"

Squidward was shocked, "Oh, a barnacles, Patrick! That balloon was the key to finding SpongeBob, save Mr. Krabs, and get out of here!"

Wanda also mentioned, "And you guys have to help us free Fairy World and save the world."

Patrick smiled with confidence, "Aah...Don't worry, if I know SpongeBob, he's on his way right now to fix everything!"

At the Turner's Residence in Dimmsdale, SpongeBob and Timmy were sin Timmy's Room pacing trying to think of a plan. "Okay...what do we do?"said Timmy, "The Anti-Fairies have Cosmo and Wanda as well as your friends and I can't get into contact with Neutron!"

"I don't know!"said SpongeBob, "But while I have you, this is your universe, right?"

"Umm...yeah?"

SpongeBob pulled out the wand, "Then can you explain to me what this is exactly?"

"*Gasp* Dude, that's a fairy wand! That's what Cosmo and Wanda use to grant my wishes!"

"Oh...neat. Anyway, what's the plan?"

"No, Dude, don't you get it? You and I have magic on our side now! Now we have a chance to stop all of these weird things going on in our worlds!"

"But where do we start? This is some next level stuff for me!"

Timmy pulled out his Dimensional Communicator again, "Hmm...Jimmy still isn't answering! What's he doin' up there?"

Jimmy's team were now being put into the Decimator's mouth. They all tried to pry the mouth open but it wasn't long before they were swallowed and were screaming.

Timmy shut down the communicator, "Well, Neutron isn't working and I can't imagine AJ would know what to do."he said turning to SpongeBob, "I don't suppose you know any smart people back on your world."

SpongeBob had an idea pop in his head, "Oh, do I!" He pulled out the glowing wand.

Back in Bikini Bottom, Sandy Cheeks was in her treedome exercising on her wheel. She got off of it to grab a drink of water then suddenly a portal poofed open leading to Timmy's room. "Hiya, Sandy!"said SpongeBob from inside the portal.

Sandy turned around and was shocked, "SpongeBob!?" She said.

SpongeBob walked out of the portal and put on a nearby water helmet in the treedome. Timmy followed and said, "So lemme get this straight, you're a sea sponge who's friends with a giant talking squirrel?"

"Yep!"replied SpongeBob happily.

The two stared at each other for a moment until Timmy shrugged, "Eh, makes sense to me."

"SpongeBob,"said Sandy, "Might I ask what in tar nation is goin' on here? And who this beaver kid is?"

"It's a long story Sandy but we need your help. You see, Plankton teamed up with some inter dimensional villains who are just as evil as he is! He's got Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, the Krabby Patty Formula and a couple of magical fairies named Cosmo and Wanda which belongs to this kid, Timmy Turner. We were able to salvage this wand which in turn can make thinks poof in and out of existence! There were mutant turtle teens, blue mean fairies, and everything! Right now, we need help with coming up with a plan!"

Sandy was shocked and overwhelmed, "Plankton? Dimensions? Magic?"she said, "SpongeBob, have you been in the grease traps at the Krusty Krab for too long and now you have grease all up in your head?"

"No, he's telling the truth,"said Timmy, "Trust me, I'm from another world too."He pulled out his Dimensional Communicator, "I even have a friend from a different world."

Sandy sighed and looked at SpongeBob, "Well I haven't really tampered with inter-Dimensional travel ever since that whole Doodlebob thing with you and Patrick."Sandy pressed a button and her Dimensional Hamster Wheel Travel device rose from the ground. The three walked over to it. "But if what you said is true, I guess we can give it another go."

"You've got a plan?"asked Timmy.

"Yeah."replied Sandy, "I can scan the entire multiverse for Plankton's coordinates, I may be able to track him down and use this to send you guys there."

"You really think the two of us will be able to defeat them all, Sandy?"asked SpongeBob.

Sandy pulled up a chair and started typing on the control panel, "To be honest, not really. Which is why I won't send you two directly to Plankton's base. Rather, I'll teleport you guys to the same dimension but I'll connect to a different portal so that you have time to rack up an army."

SpongeBob then remembered something and pulled out Donatello's portal projector, "I almost forgot about this!" He gave it to Sandy, "You can use this to bring us back."

Sandy looked at the device, "Good thinking, SpongeBob. Especially if the entire operation goes screwy! Hmm...looks like it's low on power. Eh, nothing a little anti-matter can't fix. I'll let you know when I have the coordinates! You should gather what ever you can get to fight off those villains you were talking about before."

The two nodded and headed back through the portal to Timmy's room.

As Sandy continued to work, it was unbeknownst to her that a giant purple crack appeared in the sky after the portal closed.

In the closed observatory, the 2012 Ninja Turtles were messing around with the science equipment. Of course, Donnie was the only one using the telescope to check out the any signs of the recent temporal anomalies he was picking up. "I'm not seeing anything out of the ordinary here."he said. "I expected to see some sort of mini-black hole or something."

Leonardo pulled out his katana, "And I expected to see a sign of Kraang or the Foot. But I guess not."

Donnie shot up, "Whoa ok now THIS is weird even by our standards."

"What is it?"asked Raphael.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you but look!"

The four looked in the scope and saw the Yolkian mothership flying into orbit.

"Do I speak for everyone when I say this isn't good?"asked Mikey.

In Royal Woods, Tak was in a room filled with Irken technology. "Computer, set up a com-link with the Almighty Tallests."

On screen, Tallests Red and Purple appeared. "Ah, my Tallests, I'd like to update you on my plan. As of right now the heroes are unbeknownst to where the base's location is and I'm in the midst of merging this world and all other worlds into one planet, they said it couldn't be done but I, Invader Tak, will soon achieve universal domination over all worlds."

The tallest just gave a blank stare.

"...My tallests?"

They were revealed as cardboard cutouts and the real tallests stepped in. "Sorry Tak, we've been receiving spam calls from Zim lately, something about a ghost and a robot attacking him. I don't know, but please go on."Purple explained.

"Right..."said Tak, "Anyway, once I achieve my goal..."Tak made sure to shit the door and make sure she wasn't heard. "...I'll have my so-called 'Teammates' otherwise known as horrible excuses for villains destroyed along with the heroes! Even the egg who got this whole thing started!"

"*Gasp* She did not! She did not!"Red said to Purple, "She'd turn on her allies just like that!?"

"I know Right!?"said Purple, "It's crazy!!!"

"Eh,"said Tak, "We're villains, we do what we want. And by 'we' I mean 'me'..."

Meanwhile King Goobot was in the Technodrome with Kraang Subprime who was giving a tour. "So about this whole combined world domination thing..."

"What about it?"asked Goobot.

"Well, your not gonna possibly let Tak control the world, right?"

"Please, Plankton has a better chance of ruling the world than her."said Goobot, "She's weak, I only teamed up with her for her technology and to get more evil and financially stable villains like Bighead and Rancid Rabbit to join. Out of all villains, she's the weakest and I'll admit stronger than Zim but only by comparison. And she thinks she can boss me around? Me!? A king!?"

"Sure it's not cause she's a girl?"

"Of course not, Vexus and Azula both have armies at their command. And what does Tak have? A minisicule team of villains who are stronger than her."

"Hmm...Y'know when you put it that way."

Vendetta walked in and chimed, "But she's the only one who can help us destroy those stupid heroes."

"With what, exactly?"said Goobot, "A few trinkets from her home planet? Proving even further how weak she truly is? And who says we'd destroy them? If it were me, I'd keep them all alive so that we can enslave them and their worlds!"

Kraang smiled, "I can't argue with that. Especially if it means we get to mutate the earth afterwards."

"I suppose I could use some more strength besides my Fiends..."

"Think about what I said."said Goobot exiting the Technodrome. "If you're with me than come see me."

The two looked at each other with curious expressions.

Back in Tremorton, Zim was still getting beaten up by Jenny and Danny. He didn't know what was worse. Danny's Ghost Rays or Jenny's Metal Fists. And all GIR and Mini Moose could do was sit and watch.

"You think we should stop?"asked Jenny, "He's not fighting back."

"Meh, I guess your right."said Danny, "Think you can help me get back to Amity Park?"

"Sure, let's head back to my place, my mom can help you get back."

The two walked away while Zim backed against a near by building. A small Irken tablet appeared from his Pak. "Gotta get the Voot Cruiser and get out of here. I need to find out what Tak's plan is."

Danny heard this and turned around, "Tak? Who's Tak?"he asked.

"None of your business human stinkbeast!"yelled Zim, "This is Irken related nothing you'd understand. GIR! MINI MOOSE! Let's go!"

As the three walked off (or in the case of Mini Moose, hovered.), Danny appeared in front of them as well as Jenny. "You wanna tell us,"he said as his hand glowed green, "Or do we have to lay the beat down on you again?"

Later, the five heroes/anti-heroes as well as Mrs. Wakema and Jenny's friends, Brad and Tuck arrived at Amity Park. The spot where Zim Crashed the Voot Cruiser. As Zim was fixing the Cruiser with Mrs. Wakeman, Jenny, Tuck, Brad, and Danny all engaged in conversation. "Wow so you're a real super hero?"asked Tuck with excitement.

"Yeah. Heh, heh."replied Danny changing back into Danny Fenton, "Seems like it. Secret identity and all."

Brad asked Jenny, "So these guys are roped in on Vexus' return?"

"Yeah."replied Jenny, "And it looks like even the enemy has an enemy."she said pointing to Zim who grunted in reply.

"Where are we anyway?"

"This is Amity Park,"said Danny, "My universe. Unlike your world with the constant monsters, aliens, and robot infestations. We got a ghost infestation."

"Sounds spooky."said Tuck.

"Believe me, none of these guys are even remotely scary."

The Box Ghost appeared randomly. "Bewaaaare!!..."He was then sucked into the Fenton Thermos by Danny. Gir grabbed the thermos and put it on his mouth.

In the Voot Cruiser Ms. Wakeman remarked at the technology, "I must say, Zim,"she said, "For being an evil alien. Your race has quite astonishing technology."

"Yeah sure whatever."said Zim. "I didn't need help fixing my ship."

"Yes you did."said Gir.

"BE QUIET!!"

Unbeknownst to everyone, there was another purple glowing crack in the sky.

Back on the two ships Azula was talking with Vexus with her walkie talkie. "We're leaving Ba Sing Se. We should start looking for Zuzu and the Avatar preferably back in the Western Air Temples."

"Very well then."said Vexus, "I'll set course post-haste."

Azula heard footsteps from outside the room she was in. "I'll get back to you on that, over and out."she put it away. And opened the door she could see Zuko running off to the pilot's chair where he thinks Azula is.

As he ran, a bolt of lightning passed his face. He looked back and grabbed his sword.

"Ah, brother."said Azula, "So good of you to join us."

All this was visible by CatDog, Ickis and the Beavers who had just escaped their cells. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Cat."said Dog, "Why don't all siblings bond like us?"

"Dunno."said Cat, "But I'm betting on Fire Girl!"

Aang saw from the window above. "Zuko!"he called out.

 **The End.**

 **Yes it's been awhile don't yell at me pls! Lmao**


	11. A Lesson in Martial Arts!

At the Scare Academy, Oblina and Krumm has gotten to class with all the other monsters who were conversating, "Where's Ickis?"asked Krumm.

"I don't know!"said Oblina, "It's not like Icky to be this late. Oh, if the Gromble finds out..."

"FINDS OUT WHAAAT!?"yelled the Gromble who just came in. "Oh, Oblina, it's not like you, my best student, to keep such secrets from me. AND WHERES ICKIS!?"

"Err...were not sure your Gromblness."said Krumm, "He went out to go garbage swimming last night and he never came back."

"Hmm...yes I see..."said the Gromble angrily but then happily said, "No matter, once he returns I'll remind myself to have him snortched. Anyway class I'd like to welcome a new student joining us today. He's our new foreign exchange student from a place called 'Beast World' as he calls it. Anyway come on out."

The being walked out revealing it as none other than Bunsen the Beast, "Hiya all fellow creatures my name is Bunsen!"

"Ah yes...Bunsen...go ahead and sit in where Ickis would sit. He's getting snortched upon return anyway. Ah...I love to repeat my evil plans."

"Okie dokie!"said Bunsen detaching his arm and giving an ok symbol. He then sat down right next to Oblina and Krumm.

"So...uhh... 'Beast World' Huh?"asked Krumm, "where's that at?"

"That's just where I was born. I actually come from a town called Munkledunk. I'm actually traveling between worlds right now to take my required extended classes Ms. Flap assigned. Too bad my human friend Mikey isn't here, he'd have loved this place!"

"So you mean to tell me you go to school amongst the humans?"asked Oblina

"Of course! Don't all monsters and/ or beasts want that?"

"And you're from an alternate world you say?"

"Sure! I have a whole bunch of Beast Portals down in my basement back home."

"Hmm...Krumm, you don't think Ickis..."

"Should we look into it?"asked Krumm.

"Possibly. Excuse me, Bunsen, would you mind allowing us to use these 'Beast Portals' to track down our friend, Ickis."

"Sure! My parents are out of town for the whole week."

"Excellent!"said Oblina.

Back on the ship, Zuko and Azula were fighting each other using they're firebending.

"You've fought me once before and were victorious."said Azula shooting lightning. "But now you don't have that pathetic water bender to protect you which was the fatal flaw last time."

"Your demented mind is your only fatal flaw that led to your downfall Azula!"said Zuko continuing to fight.

"In my own defense, my mental health is slowly destabilizing."

Azula's radio turned on and Vexus was on the other line, _"Azula what's going on?"_

Azula responded, "Don't fret yourself, Vexus. I'm merely taking care of some personal business."

Anti Cosmo was talking on another line. _Are you positive you don't need our help?"_

"Hmmm...very well, let's show Zuzu what I've been up too. Anti Cosmo if you please."

Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda poofed in. "It would be our pleasure!"

"What the-!?"said Zuko, "What...are you?"

Azula looked at Anti-Cosmo, "Keep him busy. But also keep him alive."

"Fair enough."said Anti-Cosmo raising his wand and blasting Zuko to leave him frozen.

"Nghhh...what did you do to me?" Asked Zuko

"Quite you handsome hunka man ya!" Said Anti-Wanda getting hearts in her eyes and taping duct tape to his mouth.

Azula walked to the deck where Plankton was on the other line, _"Azula, what's the status on the capturing this 'Avatar' character."_

"We're still on the lookout. Although since Zuko attacked me i assume that the Avatar isn't far behind."

Back on Vexus' Cluster Ship Vexus was listening in on the conversation from her radio, "What makes you so sure?" she said.

Just then Krackus came in. "Eh, pardon me Lord Vexus But we have an intruder on Hall B making his way to the prison cells where all those creatures are. Rather young lad with lotsa arrow tattoos."

"Scratch that, he's on my ship I'll imprison him."

In the prison cells Aang was running past the cells. "I gotta find whoever's in charge of this strange blimp and figure out what Azula's got to do with it."

He was stopped by somebody whispering, "Psssst...hey, kid got a second?"

"Huh? Who said that?"

"That was me."Said Cat in the nearest cell laughing nervously.

"Eek! Getting help from humans!?" Yelled Ickis. "Oh, guys I-I don't know about this."

"Calm down, ya spooty monster purple rabbit you!" Said Daggett

"What strange creatures."said Aang looking at all the strange beings in the cell, "You must be from the Spirit World."

"What...?"said Norbert, "Alright we'll go with that. Anyways, very strangely tattooed arrow boy, can you be so kind as to get us out of here?"

Before Aang could answer several armed Cluster drone surrounded him. Smytus followed them. "Ha ha ha, we have you now Avatar."

"I don't know what you are but you won't have me surrounded for long!" said Aang preparing to airbend Smytus. When he did he blew away to the end of the hall.

"We were counting on you to attack us..."

Aang then proceeded to unleash a fire ball but before he could Smytus launched a colar from his wrist and onto Aang's neck which electrocuted him and knocked him out.

When Aang came too, he was in the cell with Cat, Dog, Norbert, Daggett, And Ickis. "W-What happened to me?"

"That big bug guy zappt-ed you and made ya fall to the floor."said Dog

"And now you're in the cell with us..."said Norbert.

Aang got up, "Not for long. I'm gonna try to break through the bars with a fireball." When he tried that it didn't work. "Huh?" He fried again to no avail. "What's going on? My bending is blocked!"

Just then, Eliza Thornberry appeared from a rope in the Air vent with Tommy Pickles on her back, "Need an escapee to get you some help?"

"Uh..,yes please!"said Daggett

Meanwhile, the Yolkian ship had landed in Central Park. The bottom hatch opened and Tak and Plankton walked out. "What're we doing here?"asked Plankton. He looked at his new 3-Dimensional figure. "Looks like the place Subprime is from."

"I need some extra data on the multiverse for my plan to work."Tak explained, "Information on the of binding worlds. My reasearch tells me that an underground force called the Foot Clan and a scientist named Baxter Stockman had looked into the topic a while back and did research. With their leader, the Shredder apparently dead, retrieving the information shouldn't be an issue."

"And if the research doesn't wanna be found and we're attacked by an other worldly force?"Asked Plankton.

"I've come prepared. Rancid, any sign of where the foot clan's hideout could be?"

Rancid Rabbit was on top of the ship with a pair of binoculars. "Looks like it's on a dock not far from here."

Tak nodded as her Voot Cruiser came out of the hatch and the canopy opened. "Come, Plankton, I may require your assistance."

"If you say so." Plankton said hopping in the cruiser as it then flew off.

On top of a neat by building, the 2012 turtles looked on. "Looks like it's some inter-dimensional mutants looking for some old Foot Clan research."said Leonardo.

"Well someone need to show them how we do things in our universe!" Said Raphael.

Leo nodded, "Let's go, ninjas!"

They then proceeded to hop from building to building towards the dock.

When Tak and Plankton had arrived, they opened up a garage that was seemingly empty. Tak however noticed a lever and pulled it where it opened an elevator to go underground.

"When you said they were underground I guess you weren't kidding."said Plankton.

"When have I ever joked about anything?"Asked Tak.

"Well, when you're talking about Zim."

"Hmm...true."

Once underground into a room of ninja equipment, broken down ninja android parts, and Foot Clan Flags Tak and Plankton walked down the hall to another room. However when the door opened, they were greeted with the turtles.

"Gah! Heroes!"yelled Plankton, "But...how!?"

"Saw you comin' a mile away freaky tiny cyclops dude."said Mikey.

"You got nowhere to run now!"said Donnie

"Tak, what do we do!?"

"Not to worry, Plankton, I've got this covered."said Tak, "*Ahem* gasp PLEASE ATTACK THE TINY CYCLOPS HIS POWER IS UNMATCHED AND IS THE STRONGEST OF THE TWO OF US!!"

"Well...Eh...thank you Tak but I don't see...HEY WAIT A MINUTE!!!!"Plankton yelled looking up nervously at the Turtles.

"GET EM'!" Yelled Raph as he and the turtles started stomping and kicking him with Plankton screaming.

Tak in the meantime walked around the fight grabbed a flash drive and uploaded the information from a computer onto it all while whistling.

When she was done she watched Plankton get beat up for a few more seconds before grabbing a beat by weapon and taxed the turtles one by one leaving them unconscious.

Plankton crawled out bruised and beaten. "How'd they fall for that so quickly?"

"I have mind control powers, remember?"

"But...couldn't you have just mind controlled them to stop COMPLETELY!?"

"Yes..."

Plankton stood in shock and anger.

"Now grab those turtles we got what we came here for." demanded Tak. "...While we're still young, Sheldon."

When Tak left the room Plankton's radio turned on. _"Plankton, this is King Goobot,"_ said Goobot, _"Once you've returned meet me and the other villains to discuss important matters about our good 'friend' Tak..."_

Plankton looked at Tak walking off. "Oh I have some stuff to say about her alright."


End file.
